Think of You Later
by Arihena
Summary: Jake moved back to La Push after moving away three years earlier, Bella breaks up with Edward, Jake and Jasper were together before he moved back, Vampires exist but Werewolves don't, Jasper is not a Cullen. JakexSeth Please R&R!
1. Think of You Later

Credit for characters goes to Stephenie Meyer, at least ones you recognize.

Also vampires exist in this, Jasper is a vegetarian vampire, but he doesn't live with the Cullens. Werewolves do not exist; I figured I'd switch it up a little. Also Billy is not handicapped.

* * *

Think of You Later

Jacob POV

This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Returning to La Push was not my decision, but then again it was never my decision to make. There were endless questions running through my mind as we pulled up to our old home, small, red, and decomposing, this was where I came back to. Why did I have to do this? Did my dad have it out for me? I hated coming back here. There was too much pain, too many memories of what could have been.

My best friend, well ex-best friend I guess. She was still here, in Forks, no doubt she'd be coming to see me. To be honest I didn't really want to see her, she was very mean to me the last day I was here. She told me to get a life that didn't involve her, so that's what I did. She had it in her head that I was in love with her, like that was the case! I only got mad because I liked her hunk of a boyfriend, Edward Cullen. She's so oblivious sometimes. I guess I could forgive her, but I'm not sure if I should trust her with my secret, no one knows.

Well actually let me correct myself, one person knows. The same person that caused me to move back to this hell hole. I met someone when I moved; he was sweet, kind, and gracious. That is until I knew him for a while. His name was Jasper, Jasper Whitlock; he looked strangely like Edward, the same skin, same eyes, same tousled sex hair. I wonder if that was why I was attracted to him in the first place. He was always nice to me, but sometimes too nice. He had a major problem with jealousy though; he acted as if I wasn't allowed to have any friends that were boys. He wanted me to spend all of my time with him; he almost hit me when he caught me looking at a guy while we were walking past. I still loved him, and it took all I had to break up with him. I think that's why Billy insisted on moving back here, he didn't want to see me hurt like I was when we broke up. I was crying in my room all day, he didn't know why, I didn't even think he would care. I wouldn't talk to anyone; I never went out of the house anymore. He probably thought this move would be good for me, I seriously doubted it. He never knew the real reason why I had acted like that, and I couldn't tell him because he was a homophobe. I felt ashamed of what I was, but I couldn't change it if I tried.

Ah well, I closed my eyes and turned up the music on my iPod. I didn't want Billy to think I was awake, I'd rather have some time to myself before I had to unpack, even if that time was spent pretending to be asleep in a car. As I listened to the comforting words of the song I thought about how ironic it was.

**This might be my last chance  
So maybe I should take it  
I just hope you're listening  
To everything I'm saying  
I miss the long drives, the car rides  
The bad fights, the good times  
The way you make me feel  
Will never leave my mind**

I felt a tear stream down my cheek before I realized that this meant I was crying, of course I was. Whenever I listened to this song it made me think of him, how could I not? He was my only boyfriend, and the only person that knew my secret. He was mad at me for breaking up with him, but he said he'd wait for me. I still have his number on a piece of paper burning a hole in my pocket, but there was no need for it, I already had it engraved in my memory. Sometimes I thought he was so angry that he would call my dad and tell him what I am, that was my personal fear. I knew what his reaction would be; I would be kicked out of the house, and never be allowed to come back.

I felt myself fully crying now, as I thought about what I would do if I got kicked out. I had nowhere to go, maybe I would go to Bella, if we were friends again I guess. Maybe I could go live with some friends from La Push. I sat silently, eyes closed, head leaned back, even though I was full-out crying I was still pretending to be asleep.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice two things, my iPod dying before I could listen to the chorus, and my dad walking up to my rolled-down window and staring at me. I put my head in my hands and asked, "Why me?"

"Why what son?" Hearing his voice so suddenly made me jump in my seat. Without thinking, I turned to look at him. He gasped at my sullen tear-streaked face, "Are you okay?" I just shook my head at him. Honestly, what kind of a question is that? I'm crying my eyes out with no emotion on my face and you have to ask that? "Look here boy, I know you miss your friend down there, but it's not good for you to be like this. You should get together with your old friends, you were always so happy after playing with them when you were little." He smiled at me, probably remembering happier times, simpler times. "Can you even smile anymore?" He sounded serious.

I tried with all my might to smile, but it came out as a weird lopsided grimace. He took one look at my face, my smile I had sincerely tried hard on, and laughed. He started breaking down into fits of laughter so powerful that I joined in. Soon we were laughing our asses off like there was no tomorrow. I forgot what it felt like to laugh; the last time I had laughed was when I was with Jasper. I stopped my train of thought right there, if I thought about him it would bring on the depression again. "I can try dad, I can try my best, but I'm not making any promises." I smiled at the thought of what just happened, and Billy grinned in return.

"Now come on son, I know you were pretending to be asleep and I didn't buy it. You have to help me unpack, at least your things, I'm not some superhero." I groaned and jumped out of the truck to get my things from the back.

I only had two boxes of stuff, one was clothes, and the other was the rest of my things. I remembered the reason of why this was, and my happy smile turned into a sulking sneer fast. I had burned any reminder of our time together. Since I was forced to move up here, I wanted no part of our times together to influence me here. This is why I now had few clothes, and had burned a couple of my favorite shirts. I didn't have any pictures, and his number was deleted from my cell phone, but as I was burning I found the napkin with his number that he gave to me before we were dating, for some reason I kept it, and I have no idea why. I feel it in my pocket as if it weighed ten pounds.

The old furniture was here. We had it moved here and unpacked a week before we arrived. It reminded me of my past here. When I went into my room, I saw where my fist had connected with the wall the day my dad told me we were moving down south. I had friends here, but again, it was a simpler time. People didn't judge you for your sexual preferences when you were younger, not that any of them knew I was gay anyway, it was just Jake. Now at my old school I was always "Jake the gay boy" or "Jake the faggot". I was so relieved it was summer vacation. Jasper was the only one that had helped me; he was my only friend there. I hoped I wouldn't be put in the same situation here.

I had just finished unpacking my light load when I felt another presence in my room, hoping it was just my dad, I turned around. "Jake dude! How's it going? It's so awesome you're finally back!" Embry and Quill spoke simultaneously. As they said this Embry playfully punched Quill in the shoulder, and Quill retaliated by pushing Embry into my dresser. It had the napkin with the phone number on it, and I didn't want to lose that, just in case.

"Hey hey watch it guys!" I carefully picked up the napkin that had landed on the floor after catching a breeze, making sure not to rip it. I stuffed it into my pocket. I looked up and recognized them as my old friends, they were the ones I always used to hang out with, and they were the ones I had missed when we left. Now I was embarrassed to see them again, especially because they were both insanely hot. I could never tell them my secret though; I'd never be able to see them again. They would probably shout "freak" at me while running away.

They noticed my long pause, and my stare. But they were my friends, and they could tell that I was focused on something entirely different, my mind wasn't there, and they could see that in my eyes. "Umm, Jake? Hello?" Quill jumped in front of me and waved a hand in front of my face. I gulped and made my eyes snap out of it. I shook my head, trying to rid the dazed feeling from my skull. I wonder if I could trust them, but I don't think I can.

"Sorry guys, but I think I have a little unfinished business here. I need to go see my other old friend, but can we catch up later?" I needed someone on the inside really badly; it was so annoying not being able to talk about this to anyone, not that I could really talk about it to Jasper. I needed Bella; I needed my good friend back.

"Sure dude, hey we were planning on going cliff diving in three hours, wanna join?" Embry's voice sounded indifferent to the fact that I had just gotten here. He was acting as if I'd never left, I liked that, I knew we could be friends again. "We'll pick you up here okay?" I nodded my head, lost in my imagination. As they left fear washed over me, cliff diving? That sounded dangerous, oh well. I guess I'll figure out later.

I didn't know whether she'd be home or not, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't have her number, so I was just going to have to hope for the best. I ran into the living room, breathless at the thought that Edward might possibly be there. "Dad, I'm taking the car, I need to see Bella." My dad looked at me with questions in his hazel eyes, but nodded his approval. I hope I didn't have to give him a play-by-play when I get home, I don't think I'll have time for that.

The truck sputtered and sounded close to its death by the time I got to Bella's house. It had been three years since I've been here, and the second I saw her house I realized how much I missed her. She was my best friend, and at the same time, the mom I didn't have. My mom died when I was little, I was told it was tragic, but I really don't remember her too much. Billy's face sets into a hard line and he speaks through his teeth when I ask him about it. Bella's porcelain face appears in the window, I hope in recognition.

She looks sleepy, much too tired. I look at her and try my smile, it actually worked this time. Bella was my sun. She saw me and I noticed disbelief race across her features. I think she hated how things ended on a sour note before I left. Then I saw that eye-crinkling grin that Bella got from her dad. She ran out of her house and bounded into my arms as soon as I had climbed out of the truck. "Jake! Oh my god Jake you're here! I'm so sorry, I never meant anything I said before you left, please forgive me." I pulled back from our hug and saw the sincerity in her chocolate eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, you silly girl. Do you really think I would be over here if I wasn't? I missed you so much Bells. I had to come see you, we moved back. I live in La Push again." I smiled at her. Her eyes got wider with every word that I said, and she nearly took my ear off with her answering scream at my news.

"Jacob that's amazing! We have so much to catch up on!" She turned around and literally dragged me to her house and up the stairs, I guess Charlie wasn't home, but I'm not surprised. Charlie was the police chief of Forks, and that caused him to be pretty busy.

When we got to her room she dashed over and sat cross-legged on her bed. It looked like she was way too excited for a sleepover. I laughed at her. But then I remembered part of the reason why I came here. "Bella there's something I need to tell you."

She looked at me with all seriousness in her voice, "Jacob you know you can tell me anything, we're best friends." She touched my hand in a reassuring gesture as she spoke.

I looked up at her; I could see my long lashes in my vision. She was telling the truth. I could always tell if she was lying, and she was not lying this time. "Things have changed since I left, well, right before I left actually. Something about me has changed." She leaned in with every word. "I completely trust you here." I could feel sobs coming on, I had to get it out fast or I wouldn't be able to talk. "I'm gay Bella." I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing, I was already reacting to telling her, I was preparing myself for the rejection I was positive was about to come.

Her eyes got wide, wider than usual. And then understanding hit her eyes. She climbed into my lap and hugged my broad shoulders. This wasn't hard because she was so little compared to me. "Jake it's okay, I understand. You don't have to be sad about it." She spoke into my hair because I had bent down to cry into her neck. "Jake I don't care if you're gay, you're still my best friend, and nothing will ever change that. Please stop crying." I heard the genuine concern in her voice and it immediately stopped the sob-fit. Tears were still running down my russet-colored cheeks, but I felt worlds better.

I managed to glance up at her from under my wet eyelashes, "Do you really mean that Bella?" I can't imagine the hurt I would feel if she said no. I would start crying uncontrollably then. The tears were still flowing, but right now I felt hope, not sadness or fear of rejection.

Her eyes bore into mine, staring into my soul. "Of course I mean that Jacob, you're my best friend." She broke out into a warming smile that I involuntarily returned. I hugged her with all of the strength I had left. My sad tears had turned into tears of joy. "You're crushing me Jake!" She managed to choke out her sentence. I immediately put her down and then laughed at her expression. She glared at me for laughing at her, but she couldn't hold it in and burst out in fits of laughter.

All of a sudden I saw her eyes brighten, which only happened when she was really happy or had an idea. "Bells? What are you thinking about?" Then I saw the devilish shine to her eyes, not always a good sign.

"I just thought of the best thing that we could do now, to celebrate you know?" I raised my eyebrow at her, something I picked up from years of living with my father. "Let's go to the mall and check out some hot guys!" I chuckled at her.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Bells? Not becoming a whore are you?" She stuck out her tongue at me.

"No Jake, for your information I broke up with Edward a long time ago. He was a real jerk-off."

"I'll bet." I muttered under my breath. "Oh just how much I would like to do that Bella, I can't. I already have plans with Embry and Quill. I'm sorry, but I needed to see you as soon as possible. Wanna hang out tomorrow instead?" Her face fell but quickly lightened at my suggestion.

"Sure Jake! Here take my number, call me tomorrow when you want to hang out." I nodded my answer, too happy to really say much. Then I looked at the clock.

"Oh my god is that the time? I have to go! I'm sorry; I'll call you later today." I waved goodbye to her from the driver's seat of the truck. It screamed in protest as I started it but quickly quieted into a soothing rumble I was familiar with. Soon I was headed down the swerving roads that were made unpredictable by the forest. I was still new to driving these roads so I almost crashed into a tree in my haste to get home.

I ran in the door and chucked the keys in the general direction of the counter. I groaned when I heard the unsatisfying clunk of the keys hitting the floor. I ran over to pick them up and placed them in the dish. I was on my way to my room, mumbling about what I was going to wear when Billy finally noticed me. "Stop acting like a girl Jake, you don't need to worry about what you're going to wear, it's just Quill and Embry." I rolled my eyes at him, if only he knew how important and necessary this was to me. Luckily the doorbell rang and Billy gave up on interrogating me, for now.

I was dumbstruck by the image I was greeted with at the door. Embry and Quill were both shirtless, wearing bathing suits. "Hey dude! Ready for some cliff diving?" Embry had a really deep rumble to his voice. I didn't really notice much though. I was staring right at their chests, but they thought I was in deep thought about something else, hopefully.

Quill relieved my fears, "Aw shit man, he's out of it again." He waved his hand in front of my face, but it didn't work this time. "Wow he's really out of it this time, Jake? Yoo hoo!" They looked at each other, shrugged, and laughed. I was mesmerized by the way their muscles moved under their skin with each shake of laughter. They were both completely gorgeous.

When I finally found my voice I managed to pry my eyes away from their bodies, "Oh sorry guys, I was just thinking about stuff." I took a quick glance at their bodies again, being casual, as if I hadn't noticed before. "I guess I need a bathing suit huh?" They both nodded and looked at me like I was insane, maybe I was, oh well. "Just wait here, I'll be back in one sec." I dashed to my closet and got dressed in record time. It was nice to be in my bathing suit anyway, I had my own set of muscles, but I didn't like to show them off much. I wonder if all the guys from the rez looked like this. I walked calmly back out to them, "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" I ran out past them and into the sunny day.

They laughed and joined me. Soon we were having a race to the cliffs, like we used to do when we were little. Quill was always the fastest, it didn't look like that had changed, however, I'm faster than Embry now, and I beat him. He wasn't happy about losing to both of us. We just laughed at his scowl. We were at the edge of the cliffs now, and I took a look to see how far down it was. I felt my stomach drop at the sight, oh dear. Quill noticed my hesitation, "Jake do you want me to explain or just watch us first? The tide's perfect today, so you should have no trouble when you hit the water."

I gulped, "I'll just watch if that's okay." I backed up. They both flexed their muscles, I almost drooled. I saw Quill and Embry expertly take a few steps back, and then they were off. They both jumped, and gracefully did a flip in the air, ending with a perfect dive in. I waited until they were out of the way, afraid I would hit one of them. I closed my eyes, backed up, and ran until I hit the edge. I jumped off with my eyes closed. It felt like a rollercoaster, as long as I had my eyes closed, I was okay. But then I hit the water.

I was really dizzy, and I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. I refused to open my eyes, knowing I would feel pain if I did. I furiously kicked my legs and moved my arms trying to find purchase in the water, signifying air. I felt none. I swam forward and hit my head on a rock. My limbs grew tired and my head hurt from the pain of the hit, my body slumped in the water, I had given up. I thought nothing as I was dying, trying to clear my head. Then my ribs were being encased by a set of strong arms as I was being pulled out of the water. I needed breath long before we hit the surface and breathed in on reflex, bad mistake. My lungs were filled with water and my body was having spasms in a desperate need to find oxygen. The arms were still pulling me out of the water, and I felt it when my head was above the surface, but I couldn't breathe in due to the water in my lungs. Now I was drowning above surface, how ironic this was.

I almost blacked out when my back was on the sand. Someone pounded their fists on my chest, attempting to get the water out. They turned me around and pounded on my back, but I needed air soon, or I was going to die. They turned me around and pressed their lips to mine, blowing air into my system, it caused the water to come up, and I sat up as I coughed out water. It wasn't the most pleasant of feelings. My savior kept hitting my back, hoping to help me as water was gushing from my mouth. As soon as my lungs were free of water I breathed in. My throat felt raw, but I was whole and intact, that was all that mattered. My body shuddered as my breathing returned to normal, which is when I remembered I had not thanked the person for saving my life.

"Thanks." I managed to croak out one word. My voice was hoarse and cracking, but it was there.

"Are you okay?" I was confused; this was not a voice I recognized. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked at the person sitting in the sand across from me. I was in a trance, or dreaming, I had to be. He was the most heartbreakingly beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on. He had russet colored skin, but his looked and felt like silk. He had straight milky white teeth but a crooked smile. His eyes were a stunning dark brown color, almost black, I think he was scared.

"I think so, what happened?" My head hurt and I automatically reached up to touch my wound. There was no blood, but it felt like a bad bruise, I winced.

He noticed and replaced my hand with his, moving my hair out of the way to get a better look at it. "That's a pretty bad bruise. Anyway, I was following you guys to go cliff diving with you when I saw you jump. I went to look at the edge to watch you come up, but you never did. I jumped in and found you, and then I brought you up the sand here and, well…" He trailed off, a blush forming in his cheeks.

I saw Embry and Quill running up the beach frantically. Quill spotted me, "Jake! Embry he's on the beach!" They both ran up to me and kneeled down. "Are you okay? We saw you go down but never come up. We were searching for you in the water; I was really worried about you Jake." He eyed up my hero, whom I still didn't know the name of. "Seth what are you doing here?"

The name and the face clicked in my mind. Seth, Seth Clearwater. I remembered the face of the boy one year younger than me. We would always complain about how he followed us around. He always wanted to hang out with me, Embry, and Quill. What they didn't know was that I secretly liked it. I liked having Seth around, he was always so insightful. He saw things in a different way than most people. "Seth? Seth Clearwater? Is that really you? I didn't recognize you." He was no boy anymore; he had as big muscles as I did. Oh god, I think I really liked him.

Just then, I remembered his lips on mine, I concentrated on that wonderful feeling, I definitely wanted to feel that again, but he was probably straight. I blushed at the memory and frowned at my thought at the same time. Seth smiled, "Yeah. Hey Jake." He turned to look at Embry and Quill. "Well I was planning on cliff diving too when I noticed Jake didn't come up from the water, so I dived in and pulled him out." Embry and Quill gaped at him while I was speechless from his beauty.

Embry started talking, finally. "Well normally I would be pissed that you followed us, but, thanks for saving Jake man. I owe you one." Seth beamed at Embry, I felt fury. I wanted that smile to belong to me, and no one else. "Come on we better get Jake home." Embry started to help me up when Seth stopped him.

"It's okay I got him. You and Quill are faster anyway. Go run to his house and tell Billy what happened." Embry nodded and he and Quill took off running. I looked up at Seth shyly and he shrugged. "I guess we better go then." He almost picked me up as he helped me stand up. Then he supported most of my weight almost effortlessly as we walked down the familiar path. I couldn't not marvel at how soft his skin was on mine.

I was stumbling by the time we reached my house. I tripped and felt four pairs of hands catch my fall. They all carried me into my room and onto my old bed; I curled up there, tired. One by one they all left, saying sorry and hoped I would get better. Seth was the last to leave. He hugged me before he left. As he hugged me he whispered in my ear, "I hope you get better Jake, by the way, I know your secret." I froze at his choice in words. He kissed my cheek and quickly left.

When his lips touched my skin my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My skin burned and tingled wherever he touched me, the spot on my cheek burning the most. I raised my hand to my face, feeling where he touched me. Then I remembered his words. What secret did he know? Did he know that I liked having him around as kids, or that I was gay? I shuddered at the thought. I hope it isn't the latter.

I recalled that I told Bella I would call her. I wasn't up for talking, so I texted her instead.

_Sorry, stuff happened today and I can't talk. I'll call you tomorrow so we can hang out. – Jake_

I made sure to save her number in my phone. I got up and stretched my limbs; it felt good to have control of my arms and legs again. I grabbed my now charged iPod and flopped back on the bed. I resumed playing the song I was listening to when it died, and smiled.

**Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone  
Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone**

I thought about how this related to me. I would most definitely be thinking about Seth. Even the thought of him brightened my smile; it made me forget about Jasper. In fact, I felt nothing for Jasper anymore. With this new revelation, I smiled even wider, if that was possible.

**So quit your crying and wipe the tears from your eyes  
Cause this is "See you later"  
I'm not into goodbyes  
Watch the brake lights, as I leave your driveway  
The warm nights, will stay beside me  
No matter where I go**

I laughed in my mind as I recognized the crying part as me. I was crying a lot lately, something I'm not proud of. I hate goodbyes too; I hated it when Seth left me here. But I'll stay warm from his hug and kiss.

As I listened to the rest of the song I drifted off into a deep sleep. Smiling even in my dreams, of course they were about Seth. I heard the song replay in my dreams, over and over again.

**Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone  
Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone**

**So this might be my last chance  
To wipe the tears from your eyes  
Cause this is "See you later"  
I'm not into goodbyes**

**Watch the brake lights, as I leave your driveway  
The warm nights will stay beside me, no matter where I go  
Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone**

**Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone  
Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone**

**Think of you later in my empty room  
Where I, I will fall asleep alone

* * *

**

This is the song **Think of You Later **by **Every Avenue  
**You should check them out, they're pretty cool, they also have all rights to this song.

Please Review!  
I had an idea to base each chapter off of a different song, so give me a review with a good song to use; I can go pretty much anywhere with this fic

Also check out my story A World Without You is Impossible, it still has no reviews):


	2. Telephone

I know I was going to wait for a review telling me what song to use, but this popped into my head and I thought it sounded like a good idea, tell me what you think!

All credit for characters you recognize goes to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Think of You Later

Jacob POV

I woke up this morning with hope, hope for a new life, to be able to start over again. The first thing on my agenda was to call Bella, so we could go boy-hunting. It was nice having a girl best friend on the inside of things; I just hope no one else finds out.

Seth well, Seth is a completely different story. I'm terrified of the fact that he could know my secret. Gossip travels fast around here and if word got out that I'm gay, then life would never be the same. In fact it would be similar to my life at my old school, except I would be homeless with a disapproving father.

Then again, I did think about him. My dreams consisted of him and nothing else. I wonder what he's hiding; he acts like a trained puppy. He's nice and happy cheery when he's around people. But with just me it's as if he lets himself out of the cage, he seems wild, and willing to do anything. I apparently made the unconscious decision to sleep with my hand pressed to my cheek, my fingers putting light pressure on the very spot his lips touched me. It still tingled with a sensation I could not figure out.

Right after I took a shower, all the while contemplating the meaning behind the kiss, I called Bella. I was ready to go looking for some boys, maybe even see a couple I recognized.

Ring. The tone forever annoyed me. Ring. Why wouldn't she answer yet? Ring. She better pick up or… Click. I heard Bella's heavy breathing, probably caused by running to catch the phone.

"_Bells what are you doing, running a marathon or something? You sound out of breath."_

"_Haha very funny Jake. Actually I was going to call you to cancel our plans today, something's come up and I have to be with Charlie, I promise we'll hang out tomorrow and I'll tell you all about it."_

"_Ah okay, I guess I'll just hang out with the guys again today. You know it's really hard for me to hang out with them Bella."_

"_How come Jake?"_

"_Didn't you see them? They are amazingly hot and I can't do anything about it! You have to save me tomorrow."_

"_Okay then, bye Jake."_

I could still hear her laughter even as she hung up the phone. Well my mood was significantly lowered but no big deal. I'll just see what I want to do today, hopefully something not involving Embry and Quill. I don't know how long I can keep this up.

All of a sudden one voice, one face, one number came into my mind – Jasper. I dialed it without thinking. I was about to hang up when he answered.

"_Hello?" _Oh god his voice was as sexy as I remembered it.

"_Uh hey Jazz, I really needed to talk to you." _I can't help but be shy when I talk to him, he's too cute.

"_Jake? Hey did you get there safe? Sorry I really can't talk right now, can I call you later?" _What the fuck? It's like he didn't even notice the sadness of my voice, the desperation that caused me to call him.

"_Yeah I got here all right, why can't you talk now? I really need you." _I repeated my sentence, hoping that he had just not heard it before.

"_Look I can't and I'm very sorry, I'll call you when I'm done. See, you kind of interrupted things, I have a hot one in the kitchen." _It was like I could see his mischievous smile and wink as he said this. His news took me by surprise; he said he would wait for me. Apparently waiting for him is five minutes.

"_Jake hello? You there? I think the line disconnected, I'll call you later!" _And then he was gone.

It's a good thing Billy wasn't home because the shock on my face was written clear as day. Then I realized that Jasper is a lie. Everything he told me was a lie. I never should have believed him. My body was shaking with fury, and I so very badly wanted to punch something, something that would shake and give under my blow. But I wanted a hole-free wall as much as I wanted this, so I managed to restrain myself.

I got dressed into a bathing suit; somehow I managed not to rip anything. Then I took off running. I always jogged, it made me happy. But right now I was so pissed off that I was full-out running. I reached the cliff and sat down, no longer afraid of the waters lurking below. My legs were dangling off the edge of the cliff when I stopped my hands from shaking enough to find the play button on my iPod. The music calmed me down when running couldn't, I felt my tensed up body relax, and I swung my legs to the beat of the song, that is, until I recognized what song this was.

**Hello, hello baby  
You called I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you see, see  
What, what, what did you say  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
I'm sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy**

**K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**

**Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy**

**Stop callin, stop callin  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin, stop callin  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

This was the point in the song where I became frustrated. How is it that whatever song I listen to has to directly relate to my life? I yanked the ear buds out of my ears and threw my iPod into the forest. My hands were shaking again, I couldn't escape. I would never be able to get away from my mind, my worries, for any length of time. I can tell it would be hard to be happy again.

My head shot up as I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I wheeled my torso around to find Seth Clearwater, in a bathing suit and shirtless. This was enough to distract me, but he added a dazzling smile to the mix. He stalked forward, god he was so sexy! This was a good distraction, but it probably wouldn't last for long. I didn't notice his lunge, but what I did notice was his warm arms encircling me as we plummeted towards the earth.

I couldn't speak, my voice was lost in the wind and velocity, but I did have my eyes. I looked straight into his with pure fear and he just grinned at me. When we hit the water I shut my eyes, waiting for the blackness to take me again. Seth was with me this time though, and he pulled me up to the surface. Meanwhile my body was convulsing with not-so-happy memories.

He looked at me, I was still scared, and I'm sure he could see that in my face. I'm a good swimmer once I actually had my head out of water, so I was treading water with ease. He swam over to me and hugged me.

My mind clouded as I smelled the sweet earthy scent that was his breath, I couldn't think straight, and that wasn't such a good idea considering the fact that I was swimming and on the verge of breaking down into tears. I turned around and swam away a few feet, just to turn back around; I needed to be able to think. "What the fuck dude?" I was out of breath, and it wasn't helping that he was getting closer by the second.

"Hey I saw you, and I figured you needed a distraction." He grinned at me, my pulse wavered. "I think I did a pretty good job don't you? I heard you were having a bad day, and I just wanted to help." Now he was face to face with me again. And I was insanely aware of our bare chests touching.

"How do you know? And what secret do you know?" It was hard for me to talk coherently, but I managed.

"Well," he took time to make sure he breathed in my face, "Let's just say that I had a feeling you were troubled." He grinned at me again, almost making me fall under the waves. "And as for the secret," He leaned in closer so our noses were touching, "Me too."

Those were the last words I thought I would ever hear, because I was sure I was about to explode from happiness. He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips softly to mine. As soon as we touched it was like a spark lit inside of us, soon we were moving in complicated, synchronized moves. It was as if we were one, swaying slightly together when the waves rocked us. I was in my own personal bliss, compared to the shitty day I was having. I didn't know how much time passed, but it wasn't long enough. We had to break away for air and when we did we moved so our foreheads touched. I stared into his eyes and found everything I was ever searching for.

As soon as my mood went up, it came spiraling down. It only took one sentence to break the trance me and Seth were in, and those words were spoken by none other than Quill. "What the hell!"

Our heads moved like one, still. We looked up to find a disbelieving Quill staring at us with his mouth open. Then we saw the anger. He was in a complete rage. He stormed into the water and pulled me and Seth out by our arms. He was literally dragging us out of the water, and Seth stumbled on a rock, Quill showed him no mercy.

When he finally got up to the dry beach he threw us into the ground with force, the impact caused my side to hurt, I landed on a shell. "What the hell is going on?" His eyes were half-crazed.

Seth seemed completely cool despite the situation we were being put in, "Isn't it obvious, me and Jake were kissing, no big deal." Quill fumed at him. He was like a cobra, he darted out and struck Seth across the face, causing Seth to fall in the sand, he was still breathing, but I'm pretty sure he was blacked out.

"Seth! Seth are you okay? Please answer me!" I crawled over to him and turned him over, carefully placing his head in my lap in the process.

"What the fuck were you doing kissing him Jake? Remember how annoying he was when we were little, and you're not gay!" Now I was pissed beyond belief, there was no going back now.

"Hmm let's see Quill, I was kissing him because I wanted to, because I like him!" I jumped up, and because of my height I was now towering over a shaking Quill. "And I never thought he was annoying, I just went along with it because you and Embry are my friends, I guess not anymore. And in case you hadn't noticed, I am gay, why do you think I can't tell you? I can't tell anyone for fear that it would get back to my dad, and then I would get kicked out. So just fuck off before I decide to get revenge for what you did to Seth." I stopped.

Quill looked at me, and then Seth. He ran away shaking his head and muttering the whole time. Here I was thinking he was the understanding one of the two, now I'm not so sure. I remembered Seth on the ground, and I bent down to cradle him in my arms. I dashed home to find Billy sitting at the kitchen table, curse my luck. "Jake? What happened to Seth?" He sounded genuinely worried, that was a good sign.

I had to act cool, like Seth did. "Well we were just hanging out and he tripped and knocked himself out." I laughed as I looked at Seth. "He's such a klutz. Anyway, I was hoping he could spend the night here, I haven't been able to spend much time with him yet." I smiled an actual smile that reached my eyes. Billy looked taken aback.

"Sure, sure, whatever you feel like doing son." I nodded in acknowledgement and raced to my room to place Seth on my bed. As I watched him sleep I remembered the events that led up to this. I chuckled to myself as I remembered the rest of the song that I had been so mad at.

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Can call all you want  
But there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Call when you want  
But there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Boy the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer**

**Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**

**Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cuz I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
Cuz I'll be dancin'**

**Stop callin, stop callin  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin, stop callin  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Stop callin, stop callin  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin, stop callin  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Can call all you want  
But there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Call when you want  
But there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**My telephone  
My, my, my telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**My telephone  
My, my, my telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**My telephone  
My, my, my telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

Shit I really needed my iPod back, I'm lost forever without music. My worries were soon cast aside as Seth's eyes fluttered, signifying that he was awake. I quickly knelt next to him so he would see me when he woke up. "Jake? Is that you? Ugh what happened to me?"

He tried to sit up but he looked weak so I gently pushed him back down on the bed. He looked at me with questions in his eyes, hoping for the answers. "Quill saw us kissing and he freaked out, you were calm and he hit you across the face, you blacked out." My voice darkened when I had to speak about Quill, I was fairly certain my life was about to get a lot more complicated because of him.

Seth noticed my voice change, "Jake what happened after I blacked out?" Fury built up inside me like you wouldn't believe, I hated having to talk about this.

"He asked me why I was kissing you, told me to remember how annoying you were when we were little, and told me that I'm not gay." I struggled to stay calm during my explanation, but I could see the cogs working in Seth's brain as he figured out what this meant.

He looked nervous, much different than his usual cocky attitude, at least the attitude he had today. I saw him swallow, and I heard it too, it was rather loud. "What did you say to him?" Oh so that's what he was nervous about.

"I told him I was kissing you because I like you." I put my finger under his chin and forced him to look at me. "I said that I never thought you were annoying." His face brightened into the smile I wanted to be mine. "And I told him that I was gay." I leant down and kissed him, short and sweet.

When we broke apart my face flushed with the realization of what I had just done. Seth laughed. "God how much I love that blush." He beamed his mesmerizing smile at me again, and I lost all coherent thought.

"I love that smile, and I want it to be mine." The thought went through my head and out of my mouth before I could stop it. Seth looked at me with all seriousness in his voice that was reflected in his eyes.

"It's yours Jake, it's always been yours."

* * *

Please Review!

The song I used was **Telephone **by **Lady GaGa**

Again:  
I was going to wait until I got song suggestions but this song popped into my head and I thought of a good idea, so I ran with it, tell me what you think!

And I could always use more song suggestions! (:


	3. Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ):

Arihena: Okay time for the next chapter!

Quill: Hmph.

Arihena: Oh what now?

Quill: Well two things, one, in the last chapter you made me a complete jerk! Not cool. And two, you spelled my name wrong in the first two chapters!

Arihena: Oh god I'm sorry! I'll fix it in this one.

Quil: That's better.

Arihena: And remember you weren't the only bad guy in the last chapter.

Jasper: Yeah don't remind me.

Arihena: Oh shut up Jasper, someone has to be the villain, and that someone is you.

Jasper: Why me?

Arihena: …

Jasper: Well?

Arihena: Because Quil is cuter than you!

Jasper: *gasps*

Arihena: What? I prefer guys not supposed to be dead if you don't mind.

Jasper: Oh whatever.

*Pause*

Arihena: Damn it Jasper stop trying to get me to like you! Your weird emotion influencer thing isn't going to work on me!

Jasper: *snickers*

Arihena: Oh grow up.

Anyway, the next chapter is here! And thanks to SormustenHerra (did I spell that right?) for providing the song included in this chapter.

* * *

Think of You Later

Jacob POV

I was two completely different people, at least for now. Until the inner person, smaller, and weaker, comes out to play.

On the outside I was ecstatic; I had the sweetest boyfriend in the world. Well, it wasn't official but I thought of it that way. We've been spending more and more time together ever since that day Seth almost drowned me. I'm forever amused by his antics.

That smaller part of me on the inside was screaming, telling me this was wrong. It was telling me something was going to happen soon and not something good. Quil still knew about me and Seth going out, but we haven't talked about it yet. I wouldn't put it past him to tell my dad, and if he did I have no idea what I would do. The me on the inside knew that I could never be happy for too long, there always had to be enough hurt to balance out the joy in my life.

I couldn't concentrate on dealing with my problem though, because my phone went off. My eyes flashed open to glance at the red digits on my alarm clock, informing me what time it was. It was 8 in the morning that means it was probably Seth. I hopped out of bed and tripped over my own feet in an attempt to get my cell before it stopped ringing. I listened to the lyrics while I slowly got up – hey, I recognize this song.

'**Cause we lost it all  
** **Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect**

Now I remember why I chose this song, it fits so perfectly. Jasper helped me pick it out. Ugh, Jasper. He's such a jerk, I can't believe him. I really should change it, but I don't think I can bring myself to do it. It just nails the story of my life. Damn, I missed the phone while contemplating this, me and my stupid head.

After I finally got up and to my dresser, not without stubbing my toe on my chair, I plucked my phone off of its perch of old school books and notebooks that I never want to see again. Yup, it was Seth, great. I hate it when I miss his calls, it makes me feel bad, especially if I heard the phone ringing. I quickly called him back, I hope he's not trying to call me again or this could get difficult. He picked up on the first ring, I sighed in relief.

"_Hey, sorry you woke me up and I tripped trying to get to my phone."_

He laughed, _"That is so like you Jake, so, what do you want to do today?"_

We always had conversations like this in the morning. We had to pick somewhere private to go, where we could be together and not be judged. _"How about we go to the cliff where you nearly drowned me?"_

I could tell he was grinning by the sound of his voice, _"Hey, hey. I knew what I was doing; I wasn't going to let you drown. And sure, sounds cool."_

I sighed in relief, he usually played games with me, he would ask what I wanted to do and then we would do something completely different, but there's no guarantee that he wouldn't be playing a game today. _"Good, because I really need to find my iPod. In case you didn't know, it's still missing." _

His voice actually sounded worried, frantic. _"Oh my god I totally forgot, my bad. We'll find it; meet me there in twenty minutes."_

I couldn't not be excited when I hung up the phone. I was always excited to see Seth, games or not. In fact, I kinda liked it when he played games. Now that I think about it, Seth and Jasper are completely different. Seth is always nice, but he likes to laugh and joke around with me, he's not afraid to try something new, completely different, and, on occasion, dangerous. Jasper is more of the sweet type, doesn't really do anything out of the ordinary, sort of an old romantic. Well, a crazy old romantic, he's the jealous type, while Seth couldn't care less if I looked at other guys, he even comments on some of them too. Jasper is always hung up on something, and Seth is more laid back.

Suffice to say, they are two opposites that make up my whole. I loved Jasper, but Seth makes me feel like a kid again, with problems that a hug or a kiss could easily solve, and with him, that was true.

I was jumping up and down in the middle of my room, literally. I couldn't figure out what to wear, so I decided on just wearing a bathing suit. We were probably going swimming anyway; my mouth was watering at the thought of Seth shirtless again.

I was so bubbly that I got there ten minutes early, oh well. I know exactly what I would have done, listened to my iPod, had I still had it. So I have to settle for scouring the woods for it. I was about five feet into the woods, and in the process of stepping over a large tree root when I heard the sound of footsteps following, running actually, and not too far behind. My natural reaction was to half-run half-jump over the root, and since it's me and my luck, I tripped over it. I put my hands up, covering my face so at least my eye wouldn't get scratched and I wouldn't get a stick shoved up my nose.

Then all of a sudden I stopped with the tip of my nose not six inches from the ground. My eyes bulged when I removed my hands from my face. To my eyes it seemed like the ground was magnified. Then I noticed warm fingers pressing lightly into my abs, I shivered involuntarily, and the hands pulled me up by my waist swiftly. I was soon back on my feet, the abruptness of it made my head spin.

Since I was already dizzy and Seth's fingers were still on my chest my body swayed slightly, Seth's arms were the only thing holding me upright. Then their sturdiness ceased though they remained. My knees gave out on me but Seth only let my back fall a little bit, sort of like a romantic dip now that I think about it. He pressed his lips to mine, which was not helping the fact that my head was dizzy, now my mind was foggy and my limbs were numb. It was as if I lost all feeling except for in my lips, and if it could, it intensified further. His tongue gently caressed my bottom lip, asking me for entrance, which I happily granted. His tongue continued to explore the cavern of my mouth while he gently un-bent me. When I was fully straight he pulled back and kissed me again, very short and sweet.

When my eyes opened they saw the stunning deep brown of his eyes. They seemed endless, something that happened when there was love in his gaze. This was often how I found out what he was feeling, such as when he was scared or worried they turned into an almost black color. I had hoped I never had to see his eyes like that again, it frightened me. I realized I was staring at him; at least it was at his eyes. On his face appeared my smile, and it took my breath away. "Hey there." Words so simple, but filled with so much emotion.

I stuttered trying to get my response out before I could lose myself in his eyes again, "Umm, h-hi." The kiss was still having its effect on me, and it was seriously taking a toll on my already low hand-eye coordination.

I managed to balance on my own feet by myself for the first time in five minutes. Seth just watched and chuckled when I slowly shook my head. "Geez you can't just do that to me Seth."

Quick as a flash Seth bent down and swept his arms behind my knees, knocking me over, but catching my back before my head hit the ground. His face was inches from my own as he carried me bridal-style in a matter of seconds. I have to remind myself to breathe. "Oh but I can, and I will."

He being in such a close proximity to me finally wore off – I get used to it after a while. So I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seth Clearwater that was so not funny."

He laughed and his eyes sparkled with joy. "It was and you know it." He paused to put me down, but I refused to let go of his hand, and intertwined our fingers at our sides. "Now let's get searching for that iPod."

We looked under every leaf and in every shadow in the possible area where I could have thrown it. I finally gave up with a huff and went to go sit on the edge of the cliff again. "This is impossible! We're never going to find my iPod!"

I felt it when Seth came to settle next to me, but I didn't turn my head. "This is impossible! We're never going to find my iPod!"

I felt it when Seth came to settle next to me, but I didn't turn my head. He draped his arm around my shoulder and I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. We just sat in a comfortable silence for a while, he knew that I didn't really want to talk; he probably figured I was frustrated, but silence isn't really the best thing to distract me with.

Unfortunately Seth figured that one out too.

He turned his head and kissed my hair, signaling that I should look at him. When I did I saw the playful twinkle in his eye. "Don't you even think about pushing me in." I warned him, but I know it won't do any good.

"Oh I would never do that Jake, who do you think I am?" He batted his eyelashes at me while he talked in a sugar-sweet voice. I became wary of his behavior, and especially his over-exaggerated innocence look.

I got up to my feet and looked down at him. "I think you're Seth Clearwater, and I know for a fact that you were thinking about it."

He shook his head from side to side, as if that would ease my suspicion. "I can honestly tell you that I was not thinking about pushing you into the water." He tilted his head back up and unleashed the full force of his eyes on me, I almost fell into the water myself. "Now can you please help me up?" He held out his hand to me. I scrutinized his extended arm, and decided that he couldn't really do anything to me. I grasped his hand and yanked him up. He hopped up with the force of my pull, and he still had my hand in his.

What I didn't count on was that his right foot landed on the edge of the cliff. The weight of the impact caused it to slip and he would have toppled backwards right away had I not been holding his hand. No. Instead, I went with him. I pulled him close to me in midair, but looked at his eyes in a knowing glance; he shrugged sheepishly right before we went underwater.

The world underneath the water didn't scare me so much anymore. I found that when I opened my eyes in the ocean it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes and looked around to find out that Seth had swum up and his head was above water. I wasn't that far down, and I could see his worried eyes as his head frantically turned. I decided to have a little fun with him; after all, he did this on purpose. I moved my hand in a fast circular motion around his ankles, creating an odd sensation. Then, without any notice, I grabbed both of his ankles and pulled him far under, until he was face to face with me. His eyes were wide open with fright, and I smirked. I kissed him lightly before releasing him and we both swam to the surface together.

We were both laughing as we came up for air, and were still laughing by the time we got back to my house. Luckily Billy wasn't home, so we could walk right in. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed us towels. When I saw Seth he was nervously rubbing his neck and tousling his perfect hair. I guess he was afraid of seeing Billy. He looked up and smiled when he saw me return. I threw the towel in his face, temporarily blocking his gleaming smile from my sight. He sighed. "Can I take a shower Jake?" I thought of him in the shower and gulped. I nodded my approval at him, he shuffled past me, and kissed my cheek when he passed by.

I just stood there for a few minutes, in shock and awe, before I heard the shower running. By then I knew it was safe for me to escape to my room, so I did just that. I lifted my laptop open and quickly typed in my password. My iTunes program was already opened, so I just clicked play, it was amazing how ironic things could be.

**Hey dad, look at me  
Think back, and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I want to do?  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for  
You can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me**

'**Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect**

**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright**

'**Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect**

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
And nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand**

'**Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect**

'**Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect**

I flinched when I felt Seth's cool embrace. It was so different to the one I was used to, I guess it was because he was just in a shower and he's still wet. He moved to the center of my room and shook his hair out like a wet dog. I just chuckled until I realized he was just wearing his towel. My heart and breath stopped. It was completely silent in the room. Seth blushed and I noticed I was staring at his chest; I turned my head away and heard the swift swish of fabric sliding over skin. I turned back around to see him standing there in just a pair of shorts towel drying his hair.

I don't know where my newfound confidence came from, but I didn't care, and it usually didn't last long. I walked up to him and gently pulled the towel from his grasp, he looked at me questionably, I just smiled. I bent down and kissed the bottom of his abs, making my way up his chest with light kisses before I reached his neck. I sucked on his pulse point for a couple seconds, and I felt his heart race under my lips. I kissed up his jaw and finally planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back enthusiastically. When we pulled away we were both breathless, but he was still the only one who could speak after kissing sessions like these. "Wow."

"Knock knock." The sound came from the doorway; it was none other than Quil. Seth's body tensed and he took a protective stance in front of me.

Seth spoke in a menacing low hiss that was unbelievably sexy. "What do you want Quil?"

Quil raised his arms as if in surrender. "May I?" He gestured to the inside of my room. I nodded once at him and he walked in calmly, stopping to stand in front of us, parallel to his last spot. "I came to say that I'm insanely sorry, and that I want to be friends… with both of you." It seemed like he tacked that last part on the end, unsure of the truth behind it.

His eyes represented knowledge, like he just remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "Here I think this belongs to you, I found it in the forest." He handed the object to me. It was my iPod! I twirled it around in my hands.

This was the first time I spoke since Quil walked in, "I guess I can forgive you… over time." I paused. "You know you sounded so serious that I wouldn't have put it past you to tell my dad." He looked offended, or in pain, or both.

"I'm hurt that you would think I would do that, I would never tell your dad that you were gay Jake that would be horrible, I know what a homophobe he is." He looked at me and nodded as if that emphasized his point.

"Is that true, son?" My body froze. Every joint was locked; I could barely turn my head to the side to see my dad standing there. It turns out that he had come home and was hovering in the doorway, no one noticed. I nodded meekly at him, and Seth wove his arm around my waist. Billy's eyes were locked on that arm, and then he glared at Seth. "Get out of my house now! You're never welcome back here, none of you! Even you Jacob, pack up all your stuff and get out of here!" He stormed out of the doorway. Leaving everyone speechless. "Now!" Billy roared from the living room. The song made sense now, why would I hear it unless it had to do something with my life?

Quil scampered out of the room, and I don't blame him. Then the situation I was in hit me. I broke down in body-shaking sobs; I fell on the floor and put my head in between my knees. Seth was still there, comforting me. "Jake shh. Jake please calm down, please stop crying. You can come live with me. We'll sort this out Jake, please, stop." The hurt in his voice alerted every sense in my body. All of a sudden my arms were around him, but his arms were around me. The crying stopped and I hopped up.

I just ran through my closet looking for a bag, I found a backpack that looked big enough for now. I ran through my room and the bathroom, taking only the essentials. I took enough clothes for three days and then I was out of there as soon as I could. The only thing I said to Billy was, "I'm coming back in a couple of days to get the rest of my stuff." Then Seth walked out the door and I slammed it behind me.

Seth's mom was there when we got to his house, Leah was there too, I vaguely remembered her. Seth shouted his arrival as soon as he walked inside. "Mom! Leah! I'm home!" He started walking towards what was the kitchen I think. He turned around and placed a hand on my chest. "Please, wait here, let me tell my mom." I nodded and he left. I heard his mom greet him. "Hey, uhh, is it okay if my boyfriend stays here for a while? He can stay in the guest room if you like." The word boyfriend had me wondering, I guess he was already an open gay, at least to his mom. "See, his dad is a homophobe and he found out he was gay, he kicked him out of the house." I heard an intake of breath.

"Of course he can stay here honey, is he here now?" I think Seth nodded because there was no response, but his mom started talking again. "Well bring him in!" Seth came back into my line of vision and I smiled. I hope after they met me they would be welcoming still.

I walked into what was actually the kitchen to see Sue Clearwater standing casually at the counter while Leah Clearwater was munching on an apple while perched on a stool. Leah saw me and her eyes got really wide, in recognition. Then she was choking on her apple. Sue rushed over to her and patted her back. "Leah are you okay?" Leah merely nodded, and then Sue turned back to me. "You look familiar, wait. Is that you Jacob Black?"

"Yes Mrs. Clearwater. I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay here." She laughed.

"Please Jake call me Sue. You and Billy are like family to us. I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Billy though. Seth why don't you go show Jacob the guest room?" Seth started heading off into a hallway, so I followed him. He stopped at the third door, and then scooped me up into his arms.

I shrieked like a girl, "Seth put me down!"

He just grinned at me. "Not a chance." He placed me down on the bed and then lay next to me. I snuggled into his chest, grateful for the comfort and warmth. Listening to the soft beat of Seth's heart, I fell asleep, hopefully to finally wake up to a good life.

* * *

Please Review!

Oh my god it took me so long to write this chapter, but I hope it was worth it, please tell me what you think.

The song is** "Perfect"** by **Simple Plan  
**Thanks again to SormustenHerra for the song (still not sure if I spelled that right)


	4. False Pretense

I didn't get any song suggestions from the last chapter :/ I'm running out of songs to pick from here.

Anyway, new chapter is up! Thanks to Eric-thePerfectViking1000 for providing the song for this chapter.

And it might be a little confusing, because this chapter is in Seth POV, but bear with me.

* * *

Think of You Later

Seth POV

**It's time to let it go**

My life is fairly good right now, well, if you compare it to my past, then my life is fucking awesome. I have my sweet and sensitive boyfriend, who just got to move in with me. I can't be sure of it, but I think Leah's really mad about Jake moving in, she's been on edge lately. It's starting to freak me out; it kinda reminds me of when she used to not talk to me. It was when she was a teenager and I was two years younger, now we trust each other, and we're best friends. I remember I was so relieved that I was accepted as gay to anyone, even my sister. It was good she did because none of the guys from the rez liked it; I even had to transfer schools, so now I go to Forks High.

Luckily it's the summer though, so I can have all the time in the world to spend with Jake. I think he's sleeping in the guest room right now, well, his room. He's been sad since he got kicked out, and I need to help him.

I silently crept over to his side and knelt down. His beautiful face was just inches from my own. It was perfect, apart from the worry line on his forehead. It never smoothed out, even in his sleep. I hope his dreams aren't painful.

I slowly kissed the worry line, just pressing my lips lightly to it, in hopes that it would disappear. But, no such luck, I was going to have to try harder. I dragged my mouth from the middle of his forehead and down the side of his face. Then I went back up again. I heard his heart pick up pace and smiled against his russet skin. His breathing started becoming erratic, though he hadn't yet opened his eyes. I continued making the circuit around his face until his eyes fluttered open, I stopped at his ear. "Well good morning to you sleepy." I made the circuit one more time before pausing at his slightly parted mouth. I took his top lip in between my own and sucked lightly on it. I pulled away and he whimpered at the loss. I smirked smugly and kissed him normally. I felt him smile against my lips as I pulled away.

"Well that's a nice way to wake up." He smiled and chuckled at the same time, it was reserved though. I'm not sure what I can do to distract him though.

I put my pointer finger on his chest. "You mister, should go get some breakfast while I take a shower, I know how hungry you get." He blushed furiously and looked away. I caught his chin with my hand and turned his head back to face me. "I told you I loved that blush; don't ever turn away from me." I kissed the tip of his nose and happily walked off into the bathroom.

As I showered I thought of Jake, and I worried about Jake. Ever since his dad kicked him out he's been down in the dumps, that's why I made him his favorite breakfast this morning. I towel-dried my hair when I was done, then I just shook it out. I know Jake likes it better this way anyway.

I had just put on my shorts when I heard a muffled cry coming from the kitchen that sounded an awful lot like Jake. I ran in and was baffled by the sight in front of me.

**The world's got a funny way of turning round on you  
When a friend tried to stab you right in the face**

I saw Leah, that's right, my sister Leah. With her leg wrapped around Jakes waist, while her face was attached to my boyfriend's face. Jake was backed up into the cabinet with his arms on Leah's shoulders, I can't be sure, but I think he was trying to push her off. "What the hell Leah!" I ran over to them and yanked her off of him. However, I underestimated my strength and sent Leah crashing onto the floor. Jacob just looked at me with wide eyes. "What. Happened?" I spoke the words through my teeth because I was seething with rage.

**Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense**

Jake opened his mouth but didn't say anything, his eyes were locked on my own and I could see the desperation in them. But the question is why? Why did he have desperation in his eyes? Was it because he was trying to tell me that Leah just kissed him and he was trying to get her off? Or was it that he and she were kissing and he's desperate to come up with a logical explanation for this? Pick either one, they're both bad.

**Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade**

**Betray, but you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know**

I turned to Leah glaring at me furiously from her spot on the linoleum kitchen floor. "We were a little busy Seth." She hissed her words at me. Well two could play that game.

"Yeah I noticed, but I guess you didn't notice that Jacob's my boyfriend, I don't think you could turn him straight. Hell, you can't even turn a bent pipe cleaner straight" She was fuming; I wouldn't be surprised if her hair suddenly caught on fire.

**It's sacrifice  
False pretense, you'll learn again**

**Stop pretending, don't deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again**

She was on her feet and storming towards me. "Well we were kissing, so how do you explain that?" Wow, I never knew Leah could be such a bitch.

I turned to face Jake, hopefully to see his reassuring eyes, only to see the bright blue wooden cabinet. "Jake?" I listened carefully, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Don't you go looking for him Seth! Jacob Black is mine, and you stole him from me, so now I'm stealing him back!" She pulled me back with a hand on my shoulder. I really wanted to retaliate with a right hook to the face, but she was my sister, so I couldn't.

Instead I settled for making her sad and depressed. "You know Leah; I know you couldn't turn Jake straight, because he would never put up with a bitch like you." Her feral sneer quivered a little bit and I saw her eyes water, it wasn't hard to get Leah to cry. I just walked away to a quieter part of the house, my room. I hope to find Jake in there.

I couldn't help but notice that Jake's door was cracked open; I could see a sliver of light. I pushed it open all the way to find Jake at his dresser throwing all his clothes into his suitcase. "What are you doing?" I ran over to him and grabbed his wrists, using the angle to pull him around to face me. His tear-streaked face was enough to make my heart split in two, but his expression was of fear and agony. "Jake? Oh my god are you okay?" He just continued to stare at me, the tears were still running, his mouth was set into a hard line now. But his lips were pushed together strangely, almost as if he was holding in a total breakdown. I gently pulled him over to the bed and forced him to sit down. "Jake?" I cupped my hand on his cheek and he looked away again while turning his face.

I don't think he could take it anymore. Because first his chest started shaking, heaving with heavy sobs. There were small noises coming out of his mouth, a sort of cry-whimper. He pulled his feet up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. He started to rock back and forth. He was so big, but he looked like a child. He started sputtering out words, what sounded like an apology. "I-I'm so sor-r-ry. I couldn't p-p-push her off-f. Its a-a-a-all my fault. Sh-sh-she came on to m-m-e." He continued rocking back and forth; it was the single saddest thing I've ever seen in my life.

I reached over and pulled him into my chest. I rubbed his shoulders with my hands and tried to calm him down. "Shh Jake, it's okay. I understand. You don't have to leave, and it's not your fault, it's Leah's. Don't let this upset you so much, it hurts me to see you like this." Eventually he calmed down enough to talk correctly.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" He looked up at me through his soaked eyelashes.

"Of course not." I kissed the top of his head. "Though I'm pretty pissed at Leah right now." He chuckled at me.

"Yeah well I'm not so thrilled at her either, she almost broke us up. Did she tell you why she kissed me?" He looked as if he actually didn't know, his head cocked to the side and his right eyebrow rose.

"She told me that I stole you from her." Jake snorted. "And she said she was stealing you back." We broke out into fits of laughter. We were still laughing as we walked into the living room with Jake's iPod.

Leah was sitting there, and her face brightened when she saw us. "Hey Jake. So did you two break up so we can go out?" Um wow, she was crazy. We both laughed even harder when we heard her say this.

"Here Leah." I managed to choke out a couple words in between my fits of giggles. "Press play." I threw Jake's iPod at her, Jake gasped, but I knew she would catch it. I saw her put the ear buds in her ears and then press play. It was so hilarious to watch her listen to the song, because her face got more scrunched up and red the longer it went on.

**All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face**

**I cannot believe you, when you were my family  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense**

**Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade**

**Betray, but you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know**

**And Sacrifice  
False pretense, you'll learn again**

**Stop pretending, don't deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again**

**It's time to let it go**

**I can't seem to understand it  
How you've turned out to be so cold**

**You tried but you were caught red-handed  
Are you happy with your role**

**It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke**

**And sacrifice  
False pretense, you'll learn again**

**Stop pretending; don't deny  
False pretense you'll learn again**

**So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand**

**Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade**

**Betray, but you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know**

She was in tears when the song stopped, good. She deserved it. She ran and stumbled past me and Jake, plopping the iPod in my hands as she ran past. I heard a door slam and assumed it was her room. I spun around to look at Jake; my smile was evident on my face. He looked confused. "Just curious, but what song did you make her listen to?"

"Nothing you need to worry about dear." I grinned at him. "Now I think you need a proper distraction." I made sure to breathe in his face when I said "distraction". He swayed a little, but I steadied him and kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Wow." He still looked light-headed, so I was prepared should he fall.

"Now what were you worried about again?"

* * *

Please Review!

And while you're at it, I really need more song suggestions!

Thanks again to Eric-thePerfectViking1000 for providing the song which was:  
**False Pretense** by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

I'm also sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, I did my best and I hope you like it!


	5. Milkshake

Hola again people.

Thanks to Eric-thePerfectViking1000 for providing the song used in this chapter (again!).

And a giant thank you to RainGoddess2040 for giving me so many songs, I will definitely be using some of them in later chapters.

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Think of You Later

Seth POV

I woke up with a spring in my step and another warm body in my bed. Jacob slept with me yesterday night, I'm guessing because we didn't want Leah to sneak into his room at midnight and rape him, but that's just a theory. It was finally time for one of La Push's bonfires!

Now, I usually didn't attend bonfires, but that was because I wasn't well-liked here. Now Jake is my boyfriend and I think we should go. We'll get a real kick out of everyone when we show up; no doubt Billy has already informed everyone else of our relationship. Well either he did or Leah did. I decided not to tell Jake of our plans this evening; it would probably just freak him out.

I quietly turned around so I was facing Jake, who was still sleeping I might add. He was so adorable when he tossed and turned in his sleep. It made me restless though, I always wanted to know what he was thinking about. Today my wish came true, and it came in the form of words softly spoken. "Seth." He breathed out my name, while my breathing stopped altogether. I had to hear my name being spoke in his perfect voice again; I could only hope that his dreams and his words were related.

"Jazz." Wait what? My brow furrowed in confusion. Jazz, what could that mean? Was he dreaming about me and jazz music? Well this made no sense. "Jazz, what are you doing here?" Okay so Jazz is a person I guess. Obviously it isn't an animal. Maybe it's his friend from the south; maybe he's dreaming that we're all here together. I was lost in my thoughts so much that I had started staring at the ceiling. I shook my head and glanced at Jacob again, he was frantically tossing around. "Jazz, wait, where are we going?" Then he started shuddering and shaking violently. "Jazz I have a boyfriend, stop!" My eyes went wide with horror. Before I knew it I was hovering over him with my legs pinning his legs to the bed while his torso flopped around. "Stop, please!" Tears were streaming down his face as I constantly shook him, trying my best to wake him up.

"Jake! Jacob! Wake up! You're dreaming, please wake up!" I yelled in his ear because nothing else was working. He immediately stopped shaking and opened his eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He saw me on top of him and recoiled from my grasp on his shoulders. I fell to the side as he hopped out of bed. "Jake? What's wrong?"

He was shaking, I'm not sure if from rage or if from fear, but he looked into my eyes and gasped. "Seth?" He must have seen the hurt expression I was positive was showing on my face. "Seth, oh my god I'm sorry I did that, it was just my dream, it really freaked me out." Now I was up on my feet, I pulled him into me to hug him.

"Shh, its okay Jake, I understand." I paused to consider why he had recoiled from me, then I realized. "Jake I'm sorry I was on top of you, but you were not too far from screaming in your sleep, you looked so scared, I had to wake you up but you wouldn't stop moving." My excuses lamely trembled off of my lips; I never wanted to have to see him like that again.

"I know, it just surprised me is all." I took a deep breath and smiled at him. His breath caught as he looked at me, and I decided to use that to my advantage.

"Well, since that's behind us, I believe a good morning kiss is in order." I moved my face closer to his until my lips were an inch away from his at the end of my sentence. I breathed in his face once and saw his eyes cloud over, and then I sprinted to the other side of the room.

He shook his head and looked around for me, when he spotted me he shouted. "Hey!"

I just smiled and stalked towards him, but then quickly dashed away before I got too close. "If you want that kiss then you're gonna have to catch me!" He laughed and then the chase ensued.

We were constantly running around my room, I would always slip up and then Jake would almost catch me, but I soon got away again. I hopped over my bed and Jake tried to jump, but his foot got caught on the end. He ended up face-first in a pillow, so I crept over to stand behind him and out of his sight. I saw him pick up his head and look around. "Seth?" My name was a question on his lips. He turned over onto his back and I saw my opportunity, I pounced on him. I landed directly on top of him but made sure I held my weight with my arms as we eagerly kissed each other. I didn't want it to end, but then I remembered my surprise for tonight. I pulled away from him grudgingly. He looked at me and his face flushed a tomato red, I just laughed and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Gotcha." I rolled off of him, and we stared at each other. Once his face was returned to its normal color, someone had to ruin the perfect moment, and that someone was Leah.

"You guys better not be making out in there, mom said to come downstairs for breakfast!" I heard her yelling as she stomped her way up the stairs. My reflex action was to lurch from the bed and onto my feet; I started looking around for something to wear, because it was already ten in the morning. I had plans for today, and I didn't want sleeping-in to mess them up. I looked up just a second before my door flew open and smashed against the wall, I heard Jacob jump in surprise. "Me and mom are going out of town today and she wants you guys to get your lazy asses up, so move!" Geez Leah could be scary. She stalked out of the room.

I just looked over at Jacob; he was still staring at the empty doorway. "Jake?" His head snapped over to look at me. "It's okay, we needed to get up anyway, I have some plans for us today." I winked at him and he furiously blushed. God I love him.

We were able to get dressed and eat in peace. Mostly because my mom and Leah already left for the day, so we had the whole house to ourselves the whole day, even though we wouldn't be in it for all that long. But it seemed too good to be true. I left the kitchen with a bewildered Jacob staring after me. I proceeded to check every room in the house, you never know, there could be a goblin or something hiding in there. I laughed at my own stupid thoughts and joined Jacob back in the kitchen. "What did you do that for?" Oh how I loved playing this game, I was the predator, and he my prey.

I stalked forward towards him. I tried to speak in the sexiest voice I could think of; it was low and dangerous sounding. "Well, I just found out that we have the whole house to ourselves. We are completely alone, and I intend to do something about it." He just sat there, he looked very vulnerable. When I was close enough I skimmed my nose around his face, I heard his breathing hitch. It would get shallow, and then heavy. I kissed him and traced my tongue around the outline of his lips, which he opened with enthusiasm. While our tongues were busy fighting for dominance his arms found their way around my neck and were pulling on my hair. My arms were wound around his waist, forever pulling him closer to me. My hands moved to his front and started un-buttoning his shirt. I am so fucking glad that he wore a button-up today. Once his shirt was off my hands roamed around on the perfectness that was his chest. Once finger traced his abs while another finger pinched his nipple. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled against his. I started kissing down his jaw and sucked on his neck. He panted, out of breath from kissing and hopefully what I was doing to his body.

"Seth, stop, we can't do this right now." I released his skin from my mouth and was pleased to see a hickey forming there. I nodded against his chest to show him that I understood, I wasn't planning on taking it any farther than this. However I kissed down his chest and back up again, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth before pulling away. He looked at me glaringly, "You, are a dangerous monster."

I just chuckled at him, "But you love me anyway."

"That I do." He hugged me and pulled me close. "I'll always love you Seth, promise you won't leave me."

I was baffled that he would even think that I was considering leaving him. "I could never do that to you Jake." I heard him swallow back the sobs that were threatening to erupt. I pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Never."

He looked at the sincerity in my eyes and laughed. "Can you please give me my shirt now?" I had totally forgotten that I managed to fling it halfway across the room. I went to retrieve it. He gladly took it and blushed. He stood up and turned away as he put it on. He spoke as he was buttoning it up. "So what are our plans for today?"

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist while whispering in his ear. "That's a secret." He spun around in my arms and I kissed him softly. I felt the smile spread across his face before I saw it.

"Okay, whatever you say Seth, as long as it's with you."

Four hours and one mall later, Jacob was walking through the door of our home with two bags full of clothes. "Seriously Seth, I feel bad with you buying me a bunch of stuff." I had treated him to clothes since he was lacking in that department.

"Nonsense." I kissed him and whisked the bags out of his hands, leaving him standing there in a blush with his hands still curved to the handles of the bags. "I still have a lot of money anyway, it was nothing." He started to talk, but I cut him off. "And you needed something special to wear tonight anyway." He raised his eyebrow at me. "No I'm not going to tell you where we are going. Now you need to get changed." I walked into his room and dumped the bags out onto his bed in a heap.

"Into what exactly?" He looked unsure as he fingered through the giant pile of clothes on his bed.

I picked out black jeans and a white shirt. I handed them to him. "Here, wear them with your converse." Before he could say anything I was out of his room and into my own. I got dressed in a matter of minutes, with my hair just staying its naturally messy self. I was wearing my dark green converse and black skinny jeans. Also with a lighter green plain t-shirt on. I casually walked into the living room and took in the sight in front of me. "Wow." That was honestly the only thing I could say. The clothes looked even better on him than I had imagined, I really hope Leah isn't at the bonfire. Speaking of which we have to go! "Oh we should probably get going." I grabbed his hand and towed him out of the house and in the direction of the beach.

When we were almost within sight of the first people going to the bonfire I dropped our hands. I stole a glance at Jake and he looked hurt. I talked in a hushed tone. "Just in case word didn't get out we shouldn't act like a couple. It would just be easier, not everyone is accepting of gays." He nodded at me. "So for tonight we're just friends."

He grinned at me. "The bestest friends in the whole world!"

I laughed at him. "Don't you know it!" I looked at his joyous face. "Now the question is, can you catch your best friend before I get there?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him before running off. I felt him behind me. We didn't stop running until we were literally in the place where the bonfire was. Now I could see who was there.

It was Emily and Sam. Emily was cooking and I was glad, she always made delicious food. She was very understanding of me when everyone found out. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey Em, need any help cooking?" She just laughed.

"No I'm quite alright Seth, who's your friend over there? I don't recognize him." I turned around to see Jacob trying to decide whether he should walk over here or not. I gave him my approval with my eyes. "Em, this is Jacob Black, do you remember him?" Her doe eyes got wide.

She ran over to him and gave him a big hug which he returned. "Oh I do remember you, but I didn't know that you came back! I'm so happy you're here!" She smiled at him. Sam started walking here as well. He was just as accepting as Emily. All of the adults were, apart from Billy.

He looked over to me. "Hey Seth. I couldn't help but overhear that Jacob is back, it's nice to have you here." He grasped Jake's hand and firmly shook it. I laughed at his expression; I knew Sam had a strong grip.

"Come on Sam you don't need to break his hand." He smiled and let go of Jake's hand, which he quickly soothed with his other one. "Jacob this is Sam and Emily, you both already know Jacob."

He glanced up. "It's nice to see you again." Why did he have to be so damn cute? At least he was mine.

I was so tempted to take his hand in my own but I resisted it. "Come on, let's go put on some music and sit down while everyone else gets here." As we walked past the radio I switched it to my favorite station and then sat down at a place beside where the fire would be later. Then the rest of them arrived.

First I saw Quil, who looked very surprised to see us here, but he composed his face. Embry followed after him. Two other boys, Brady and Colin, were walking side by side towards us. I saw Paul's sneer and I flinched, he always hated me for being gay. I stood up when they got here. "Hey everyone, for those who don't know this is Jacob Black." I looked at him in reassurance before turning back to the group. They all smiled back with happy faces, well, they smiled at Jacob. Paul turned to me to glare.

Jacob stood up, "Well it's nice to see everyone again, I don't need to know your names. I already recognize you." They all laughed. Paul was the one who spoke.

"Well it's good since I hate introductions. Just wondering, but why are you hanging out with the gay wad?" I groaned. That was the nickname Paul gave me the day everyone found out.

Jake was strong though, and he defended me. "What's wrong with being gay? It's still the same Seth." He spoke the words calmly and surely, but with no hint that he was gay. I was so proud of him.

Paul started to say something, but Embry decided to talk before Paul messed everything up. "Why don't we turn the music up and turn this into a party huh?" Everyone was much more enthusiastic now. There were little side conversations around the fire-pit, so I decided to have a small one with Jacob.

I whispered low enough that I hoped no one would hear. "I guess they don't know about us or you, well only Quil does, but he wouldn't tell. So I guess we just play it cool." He just nodded at me. Then the music was suddenly so loud that even the small conversations were drowned out by the infectious beat. I immediately recognized the remake of a very popular song.

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I'd have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I'd have to charge**

Then Jake burst out, but it was only heard by me since I was standing next to him. "Oh my god I love this song!" I laughed at him. "Do you wanna dance?" I looked around and everyone else was dancing to the song, some badly I might add.

"Sure." I had to shout over the music to give Jake even a chance of hearing me. We walked over to where everyone else was and started dancing.

Let's just say that Jake dancing is by far the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. He gets so into the music. Some people were even whistling, and I heard many people shout, "Go Jake!" All I knew was that I was mesmerized by the sight in front of me.

**I know you want it  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I wind  
I think it's time**

**Lala-lalala  
Warm it up  
Lala-lalala  
The boys are waiting  
Lala-lalala  
Warm it up  
Lala-lalala  
The boys are waiting**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I'd have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I'd have to charge**

**And once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way so  
You must maintain your charm  
Same time maintain your halo  
Just get the perfect blend  
Plus what you have within  
Then next his eyes are squint  
Then he's picked up your scent**

**Lala-lalala  
Warm it up  
Lala-lalala  
The boys are waiting  
Lala-lalala  
Warm it up  
Lala-lalala  
The boys are waiting**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I'd have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like  
It's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I can teach you  
But I'd have to charge**

When the song ended I couldn't see through the haze that was in my eyes. I couldn't control myself anymore; I had been too caught up in Jake dancing. Everyone was cheering on a blushing Jake. I walked over to him and spun him around. Then I crashed his lips into mine. A gasp ran across the whole group. I couldn't be sure, but I think the music was turned off. I wouldn't know since I was still in the middle of kissing Jake, who wasn't refusing. When we broke apart I pressed our foreheads together.

He looked insanely confused but happy all the same. "Why did you do that Seth?"

I just looked gravely at him. "And you call me dangerous; dancing like that should be illegal." He just chuckled and smiled, which I gladly returned.

Then I was flying through the air to land a few feet away from Jacob. I was really tired of this happening. "What the fuck?" I looked up to find Paul glaring at me.

He was absolutely seething, if I thought Leah was mad then obviously I've never seen Paul pissed off. "You know just because you're gay you don't assume everyone else is! You practically raped Jacob just because he was dancing, you're sick!" He spit in my direction. "You shouldn't even be here you cock-sucker. Why did you bother coming? Well at least I get the satisfaction of doing this." I didn't see it coming, and if I had, things would have ended differently.

Paul lunged forward and I heard someone shout "No, Seth!" right before Paul's fist connected with my left eye. I fell backwards onto the sand and was barely able to stay awake, but I didn't want to black out again. I hated it the last time it happened. I think it was Quil who rushed over to my side, but even the voice didn't help me establish who it was. "Oh my god Seth? Are you alright? Wait, that was a stupid question." Well at least I didn't have to tell them that. "Em! We need an ice-pack for Seth's eye!" The voice sounded worried, but I could tell it wasn't Jake, which made me wonder where he was. Then I realized there was yelling in the background, followed by a sharp crack.

Then I heard Jake's voice, my head was slowly getting less fuzzy, and I could sit up by myself again. His voice was frantic, and it made me want to comfort him. "Seth? Seth are you gonna be okay?" I shook my head up and down, I still couldn't talk.

Then I heard Quil's voice, so it was him that had come over to me. "Here's an ice-pack, put it on his eye." He handed it to Jacob and then left. My head was now completely clear and I was aware of a throbbing in my left eye.

My hand shot up to my face. "Ow." Then I saw Jake's face, it was streaked with tears. "Jake are you okay?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you need to let go of me so I can put this on your eye." I quickly released my arms, he sounded a little better. I guess he was just worried about me. In all truth, my eye didn't hurt anymore. The pain left as soon as it had come.

"I don't really think I need the ice-pack, it only hurts when you touch it, I'll be fine." He didn't look convinced but set the pack down anyway. "Can you help me stand up?"

"Sure." He sounded a little bit better. I grasped onto his shoulder and was prepared to pull myself up when I was being lifted off of the ground. I looked to Jake in surprised and he looked smug despite the tears on his face. He set me back down on my feet and I took in my surroundings.

Most of the people were standing in a loose half-circle around us. Shock was etched clearly onto all of their faces, but they didn't look disapproving. Then I noticed that Emily and Paul were missing. That's when I found them. Emily was kneeling next to Paul and was trying to stop a massive nosebleed, but Paul's nose was twisted in a strange, unnatural way. I gasped, it was broken. "What did you do?"

Jake spoke grimly, "Nothing he didn't deserve." I looked at him with questions in my eyes. "I just got really angry; I don't know what came over me. Soon we were arguing and I punched him in the nose since he punched you." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah and everyone knows that we're dating, I think that's what they're in shock about." He gestured to the crowd still staring at us.

Then everyone started congratulating us and cheering. Now it was my turn to be surprised. We weren't left alone for the rest of the night; we were constantly asked questions about our relationship. Sometimes I thought I saw something moving in the woods, but I just shrug it off. I finally got fed up with all the attention and I stood up bringing Jake with me. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" He just nodded and we walked off. I hope no one would follow. "So, I guess thanks for what you did back there." I nodded my head in the direction of the party.

He blushed and looked down. I guess it was really fascinating to stare at wet sand. I'm going to use this to my advantage. I pulled his hand, forcing us farther into the water, he just followed me, he was still too embarrassed to look up from the ground. All of a sudden I jumped into the water and dragged him with me. When we got above water he was staring at me with an accusing glance.

"You are dangerous." With that being said, it's not hard to guess what followed. But the whole time I felt as if we were being watched, although I was a little caught up in seeing Jake in a wet white t-shirt.

* * *

Please Review!

Again thanks to Eric-thePerfectViking1000 for providing the song which was:  
**Milkshake** by **Goodnight Nurse  
**It's much better than the original version.

Song suggestions would be much appreciated!


	6. Creep

Hey, it's me! I'm finally updating this story! *hears sounds of clapping and cheering*

Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little bit different. It will start out in a point-of-view that you're not used to, but bear with me!

Thanks to RainGoddess2040 for providing the song used in this chapter.

* * *

Think of You Later

Jasper POV

**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry**

My body was shaking with the tears that would never come. It was convulsing with the fear and knowledge I had just possessed. I couldn't be mad, I could barely be sad. The emotions that were coming from the two in the water were so strong, so powerful, that even I was almost taken under the waves of their passion. Jake was never coming back to me, not after this.

**You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special**

I was silently peeking through the green leaves of the forest trees to watch Jake. However, he was accompanied by someone, he was embarrassed for some reason or another, he was looking down as they were walking. Then he was dragged into the water by the other person, I gasped, but they were too far away to hear. I saw him come up from under the water, and then the other person came up. They pressed their heads together and kissed. I wanted to scream in agony right then and there, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk being found, not after this.

**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**

**I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul**

What was the idiotic reason behind me coming here anyway?

_Flashback_

_I hung up the phone and turned around to face my empty kitchen. Jake had just called me, he didn't know how much it tore at my heart strings to hear his voice but to not be able to see his lips move with the sound. My nose caught on to a smell unusual for what was supposed to be going on. Oh shit!_

_I ran over to the oven and grabbed the scalding hot pan. I threw it on the table. I, unfortunately, was assigned to bring lasagna to a party. Too bad I had no idea how to make it, why should I know? I don't eat human food. _

_Damn it! I had to clutch the table for support. My neighbors were going at it again. Their love and lust filled every fiber of my being. My hands were digging into the table, which was slowly turning to crumbs before my eyes. I shook my head rapidly, the suddenness of it all was too much to handle. I ran from my house, too fast to be seen by the human eye, and far enough away that I didn't have to feel them anymore. See, this was the problem with staying in a house close to society. _

**I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special**

_I sat on a tree root and thought, just thought. I thought about my annoying neighbors, I thought about the party I was supposed to be going to, and the lasagna I was supposed to be bringing. Lastly, I thought about Jake. I detected some level of sadness, maybe even desperation in his voice; of course I couldn't realize it at the time. I depend on my gift to know what a person is feeling. How could I be so stupid!_

_That's it, after this party I'm going to go see him._

**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**

_The Next Day_

**She's running out again  
She running out  
She's run run run run**

_Should I get on a plane? Should I run there? What should I bring with me? I glanced nervously at the suitcase I had unpacked and repacked so many times already. Oh fuck it. I dashed over to my laptop and drummed my fingers on the keys. The next flight there was in an hour, and it took three hours to get there. Shit, I can run faster than that. _

_I ran over to grab my suitcase and then I was off. Running there would only take two hours at the most, with me being a vampire and all. _

_I Arrived in the Forest between the Cullen Household and the Rez_

_How is he so hard to find? I can't get a scent at all, much less any emotions from anyone surrounding me. I had dumped my suitcase by a very remarkable lake. It was far enough into the forest that no one should find it, but I would be able to find it again easily. _

_I had managed to wander far enough that I hit the beach. It was very rocky and looked highly dangerous. My head whipped around at the newfound emotions in the air. Jake. I breathed out heavily. His name and face were like cocaine to me. Oh no, he was with someone. I ran into the forest near them to see what was going on. _

**Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special**

_End of Flashback_

Why can't I just live a normal life? I've already been damned to the icy gates of hell, at least let me have something. I took off; I can't bear having to watch those two for another second. This time, I caught a trail. It was Jake; it smelled like he was driving a car. I wanted to know if I could find out who the person was that stole my beloved's heart.

I ran quickly, following the scent much like a dog would, except a lot faster. I took five minutes and I was in front of a house that resided in forks. I sensed only one person inside, and it wouldn't take much to charm them with my vampire abilities and southern accent. Jake always loved my accent. Thinking about him brought a smile to my stone face.

I rapped my hand against the door. I heard someone get up from a creaky old couch and shuffle their feet. I checked my watch, oh dear. It was 11:00. I hope I haven't woken anyone.

A young girl, perhaps around the age at which I was frozen, answered the door. She was pretty normal looking, but when she saw me her eyes went wide with fright, recognition, and, is that curiousness? Of course it was, I was a strange person showing up at her house at 11:00 at night. Obviously she would wonder why I was here, duh Jasper.

She looked around behind me while I smiled at her. After making sure no one was in hearing distance, she finally spoke. "Get inside now!" She hissed at me, not like a feral hiss, just more like a teenage girl is pissed hiss.

I, stupidly, followed her inside. As soon as we were in the door she shut it and locked it, and then turned to face me. "What in the world are you doing here? Who are you? Do you know the Cullens?" What in the world was this crazy girl going on about?

I started; hoping that some of my southern charm would help ease her, if that didn't work than I had other methods. "Sorry to bother you, I know it is very late and I appreciate you welcoming me into your lovely home." She just stared at me, glared is more like it. "As for your questions, well I have no idea who the Cullens are…"

I stopped talking because she cut me off in the middle of my sentence. "If you don't know the Cullens then are you friends with the Denali's?" She looked at me expectantly.

I shook my head slowly at her. "I have no knowledge of the people that you talk about." She didn't start talking, so I took that as a go-ahead. "My name is Jasper Hale, and I am here because I believe that you know a Jacob Black."

She, however, continued to ignore the rest of the information I provided her with. "If you don't know the Cullens or the Denali's then why are you a vegetarian? Did you think of it on your own?" I looked at her; she was making no sense at all to me. "I can tell by your eyes Jasper, you are a vegetarian vampire, don't try to deny it because I know." Holy crap, this girl was serious.

"How do you know about vampires?" I couldn't help it, I was curious.

"If you must know I used to date a vampire, anyway, why are you looking for Jake?" Oh, so apparently she did listen to me.

"Well..." I was cut off again, but not by someone I know.

Someone was shouting angrily from the other side of the door. "Bella! Bella open the door now or I will shove my arm through the door and do it myself!" So the girl's name was Bella. Wow, the vibes I'm getting from the person on the other side of the door were hostile. I looked at Bella; she just rolled her eyes and opened the door. The man took one look around the room, spotted me, and pounced on me. He started growling at me. So this was another vampire, he had the strange golden eyes that I've acquired as well, so he must be a, how Bella called it, vegetarian vampire.

I didn't try to fight him off. I closed my eyes and held very still. I was slowly changing the atmosphere in the room to a very relaxed one. He snarled and shook his head; he was trying to be angry even though he couldn't. He was fighting a losing battle. "God damn it! What the hell are you doing to me?" I didn't answer him. Now I made him feel like he wanted to get up and go stand in front of the Bella girl, which he did.

I sat up, but stayed on the floor. I pointed to my eyes. "Relax, I'm like you, see?" He finally noticed the golden tone to my eyes and instantly calmed down, at least a little.

"Fine, so you probably aren't a threat to Bella, but what are you doing here anyway?" He held out his hand, in a friendly gesture. I warily looked at it before taking it in my own. He pulled me up to my feet.

I started saying what I was trying to tell Bella when whoever this vampire is tackled me. "I'm looking for a Jacob Black. I caught a very faint scent trail, so I have reason to believe that he's been here."

Bella spoke up from behind the vampire. "Yeah why do you want to know about Jake?"

"Well when he moved down south, I was his best friend. Well, more than that actually." Bella's face lit up, and I eyed her suspiciously before continuing. "I decided to come up here to surprise him, but I found him with someone else." Bella gasped, the vampire just looked at her like she was crazy. "I wanted to find out more about who the other person is, but the trail I took led me here."

Bella screamed very girly like, "Awe! So you must be Jake's old boyfriend!" If I were a human I would've blushed scarlet. "But I didn't know Jake got a new one, we haven't really been talking lately." So she must not know the person Jake is with now. Oh well.

"Well thanks so much for your time, I think I'll be going now." I turned to head out the door when an all-too-familiar voice rang out.

"Bella! Bella I have something to tell you!" My eyes widened at the sound of Jacob's voice. Bella looked very frightened for one reason or another.

She glanced at me worriedly. "Are you going to be okay if you see him?" I nodded swiftly, even though my stomach had a million butterflies in it. "Go sit on the couch okay?" I just walked over to the couch. I didn't want to talk; I would save my breath for when Jake could hear it.

The vampire, whose name I still don't know, looked at me like I was pathetic. It was almost as if he could read my mind. He nodded curtly. He whispered something only the two of us could hear. "Yes I can, and by the way my name is Edward Cullen." Oh so he was one of the elusive Cullens. He raised an eyebrow at me questionably. I just shook my head at him and pointed at Bella's back.

Then I saw Jake, he looked as handsome as ever. He hugged Bella excitedly. He started rambling off like he used to when he was very happy. "Oh Bella I have so much to tell you!" He walked into the room with her and spotted Edward, who had stepped in front of me. Jake wouldn't be able to see me, yet. "Oh hi Edward," he turned towards Bella, "I can come another time if you want."

Edward finally spoke. "It's okay Jacob, I was just leaving."

Jacob watched Edward leave. Bella looked at me reassuringly; I guess it was my turn. "Hey Jake." All of the muscles in his back froze up. His joints were locked; he was a statue, apart from his head. His head slowly turned towards me with wide eyes. I got lost in their depths.

Bella looked very uncomfortable with the tension in the room, as she hurried away to the kitchen. Jacob's arm was still in the air, curling around a body that wasn't there anymore. "Jazz." My dead heart would've broken into a sprint if I was human. But I wasn't.

**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here

* * *

**

Wow, another chapter. Sorry about the little cliff-hanger there, but hey, a lot of good stories have them!

Once again thanks to RainGoddess2040 for providing the song that was used in this chapter which was **Creep **by **Radiohead**.

I'm extremely sorry If I messed up any lyrics on this song, I want to get this up quickly since I haven't updated in a while.

Remember, I will give you a cookie if you review! (not really lol) But still, review anyway!


	7. Don't Wait

Okay so here is another chapter for this story!

This story is almost complete, and I feel like it's my first real story I put up on here, my other story was very horrible in my opinion and I couldn't even finish it because I couldn't really get inspiration to write the chapters anymore. Anyway, this story is going to be over in a couple more chapters!

Thanks to RainGoddess2040 for providing the song used in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SM does…

* * *

Think of You Later

Jacob POV

_Previous Chapter (told in Jasper's POV, sorry it's a little confusing)_

_Bella looked very uncomfortable with the tension in the room, as she hurried away to the kitchen. Jacob's arm was still in the air, curling around a body that wasn't there anymore. "Jazz." My dead heart would've broken into a sprint if I was human. But I wasn't._

_(Now back to Jacob POV)_

"Jazz, you're here, how did you get here? When did you get here?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. Although they came out more of a quiet mumble, so quiet that I'm not sure how he heard them. My eyes strayed to the floor and stayed there. I know that if I look into his honey orbs it'll be the end. My arm was still frozen in midair, and to be honest, I don't think I could move it even if I wanted to.

Jasper stood up, and I forced myself to look anywhere but his gorgeous eyes. "All that's not important now, the important thing is, are you okay? You sounded sad on the phone. I just came here to make sure you were doing alright." I bit my lip in frustration, how could I tell him that I have a boyfriend now? He was my first real love; I can't just tell him that someone else decided to pick up the pieces of my broken heart, so he should go home. That would be unfair to me, and unfair to Jasper. "Jake, please look at me, I need to know that you're okay." I glanced up at him, and right away I know it was a mistake.

**The sky glows  
I see it shining when my eyes close  
I hear your warnings but we both know  
I'm gonna look at it again**

My stomach did a flip when I saw his caring face. My memories don't do him justice, his glowing eyes, small light-pink lips, and amazing hair are all better than I can remember. His appearance dug up old feelings inside of me, and it took all I had not to go over to him and place my lips on his. I might still love him, but I completely adore Seth, I would go to the ends of the earth for him, and Jasper suddenly reappearing in my life is not going to change that, no matter how much he wants it to. I have to tell him to leave, it might be cruel, but it's for the best. I won't stop loving Seth no matter how much I love Jasper, and stringing him along like that is dishonest. He can find someone better than me anyway; he doesn't need me to be happy. Tears started forming in my eyes, threatening to fall down my shocked face. They were just a reminder of what I had to do. Jasper gasped at the sight and I was immediately taken into his stone-cold embrace. I automatically flinched out of the contact; already missing Seth's boiling-hot arms. Jaspers arms dropped instantly, I looked up and saw the depressed, rejected look on his face. "Jazz, we need to talk."

**Don't wait, don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly you're deep enough  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down**

He nodded solemnly, and gestured to Bella's couch. We both walked over there and sat down, a little bit too close for my liking, but Jasper took my hand in his, preventing me from pulling away. I sighed in defeat, and let him caress my hand like old times. "So what do you want to talk about?" His golden eyes looked up at me expectantly through his lashes.

I swallowed back the tears. "I can't do this Jazz."

His fingers strayed from my hand and up the inside of my arm, I shivered. "Whatever do you mean?" His eyes showed that he was feigning innocence.

**You get one look  
I'll show you something that the night took  
A bit too early for my own good  
Now let's not speak of it again**

He dared to move his hand yet further up my arm, if he didn't stop he was going to reach my face. I quickly yanked myself out of his grasp. I got to my feet and started pacing in front of the couch. "I mean us Jazz, I can't do it! I moved away, and I missed you terribly, I still miss you. But do you wanna know the thing I miss most? I miss my best friend, I miss the person I could count on to keep my secrets, I miss my partner in crime. What I don't miss is my old boyfriend, I don't love you anymore Jazz, not like that!" I glanced at his face, it resembled no emotion. "I can't, I just can't love you anymore. There's nothing there, everything that was there is now for someone else, and I love him with all my heart. There's no spark anymore, not for us, and it isn't fair to let you stay here thinking that I'm still in love with you when I'm not, when my heart belongs to someone else's."

**Don't wait, don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly you're deep enough  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down**

His eyes were darting from the door, and back to my face. All of a sudden he stood up right next to me; I could feel the cold coming off of his body. "Are you sure there's no spark? Are you sure that your heart belongs to someone else?" He trailed his hands up and down my sides, making me shiver with his icy touches.

I stared at him with the straightest face I could manage. "I know that my heart belongs to someone else, my heart has a stamp on it that says 'Property of Seth Clearwater', and there's no spark there anymore. I'm not sure if I wish there was, and I still love you, but it's not enough, it never will be. I love Seth with all that I am, and I beg you to move on and make yourself happy." It pains me to see Jasper like this, I wish I could hold him and tell him I didn't mean a word, but I can't.

He sighed in defeat and looked up at me. "So is this goodbye then, Jake?"

My eyes started welling up again. "I think it would be better for both of us if it is." This time I let the tears flow freely down my face, if I didn't now they would soon.

Jasper stepped closer to me, and pulled me into a hug that I was quite familiar with. We held each other close for a minute, and then Jasper pulled away. He pressed his lips to mine once, very softly. He sighed again and then dropped his arms. "Bye Jake."

With all these tears I'm surprised my voice feels normal. "Bye Jazz." He left the room and then out the door, hopefully to a better life.

^ A few minutes earlier ^

Bella POV

Honestly, what is with Jake now? Is he gonna dump his new boyfriend that he failed to mention to me? And is he gonna get back with his old boyfriend Jasper, who is a vampire and I'm not sure that Jake knows. Should I tell Jake that Jasper's a vampire? But then that would lead to questions about how I knew, and I can't just tell him that the Cullens are vampires, so that's out of the question. Maybe I should get Carlisle to talk to him.

I was actually in the hallway where the door is with my ear up against the wall. It was really hard to hear what they were saying. When I was straining my hearing I heard a sharp noise. My head whipped around to the door, and I ran over to open it quickly. When I saw who it was I was surprised. "Hey Seth! How's it going?"

He smiled at me, wow, how did he get so dang tall? "Can I come in?"

I motioned for him to come inside. "Sure sure. Oh but don't go into the living room." I had to grab his arm and pull him back a little, which was very hard considering I'm not very muscular and Seth is well, like a giant to me.

He looked at me questionably, "Why not?"

"Um… well…" I was having a debate inside my mind. Should I or shouldn't I tell Seth about Jake? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. "You know Jacob Black right?"

Seth still looked confused. "Yeah…"

"Well he was kinda my best friend before he moved away. And now he's back so we were gonna hang out today. But then Jacob's old boyfriend from down south found him at my house and they're in there talking right now." I pointed towards the living room at the end of my little speech. I usually don't talk that much, and it was kinda weird.

Seth's eyes got really big. "Jake's in there with, with his old boyfriend?" It sounded like he was straining to be quiet. "We have to get him out of there right now!" He said it in more of a hushed whisper.

"I don't understand, how come?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't have time to explain, just come with me alright?" I nodded; I wonder what was going on with Seth. Wait, he couldn't be. But maybe he is. Oh dear this is not good.

We crept up the wall until we met the opening into the living room. Seth stuck his head in and out very quickly, probably only catching a glimpse of what was going on. He stormed past me and out of the house. "Seth!" I shouted after him, but he didn't hear me. When I looked back inside Jasper had his arms awkwardly held at his sides and tears were streaming down Jake's face. I don't get it, what made Seth so mad? While I was looking out to the front door Jasper's frame blocked my view, and then he was gone. I looked back in the living room and saw Jake holding his hands to his face.

Now Back To What Happens After Jasper Left

Jacob POV

I looked up with red puffy eyes to the sound of my name being said. Bella ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, which I gratefully accepted. It wasn't as warm as Seth's, but at least it's warmer than Jasper's. I cried maybe harder than I ever had, most likely staining Bella's shirt in the process. She eventually pulled away when my sobs died down and sat me down on the couch. "Jake, there's something I need to tell you." Her serious tone and almost emotionless face warned me that something's happened.

"What is it?"

"Is your boyfriend Seth Clearwater?" I nodded a little bit, but I think she saw. "Jake he came by while you were talking to Jasper, I didn't know he was your boyfriend but he glanced into the living room, and whatever he saw made him mad, he stormed out of here and I don't know where he is now." God fucking damn it.

"How, how long ago did he leave?" My voice was shaky, but at least I could still talk, sort of.

"Just a couple minutes, why?" She tilted her head ever so slightly to one side.

"Oh no, I have to find him." I got up and was out the door before Bella can say another word to me. Knowing my luck he probably saw the one second that we shared a goodbye kiss. What he didn't know was that it was goodbye forever.

I checked everywhere I could think of. I went to his house, I went to all of our favorite stores, but I finally ended up on the beach. I was wandering the rocks with a great frustration in me; he wouldn't just leave would he? But then I found him, he was hiding out in a little cave made from the many rocks. He looked up as he heard me approaching, scowled at me, and then resumed glaring at the floor. "What the hell do you want?"

I kept silent until I was right next to him. "Seth I'm sorry you had to see that, I promise you it meant nothing at all." He shifted his glare from the floor to me.

"You mean that him putting his filthy lips on yours didn't mean anything? I thought we were together, I guess I was sadly mistaken."

"Seth I haven't seen him since we moved back here. I was happy to see him. He wanted to get back together with me, but I told him no, I told him that I was in love with someone else. When he kissed me it was because we said goodbye forever, it did mean something, but not what you think."

"Go away Jake, I don't wanna see you anymore, how can I trust you now?" He got up and ran out of the cave, leaving me there alone. Lightning flashed across the forever-cloudy sky and I flinched at the sound of thunder. Not five seconds had passed and it was raining heavily. I cringed up against the side of the small cave to wait out the storm. Jasper's the only one that ever knew I was afraid of thunderstorms; it's not something I like to disclose to people, because it's a tad embarrassing. But now I'm stuck out here until it stops raining, which is a bad thing. Maybe the world is trying to tell me something.

**Don't wait, don't wait  
The lights will flash and fade away  
The days will pass you by  
Don't wait  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down  
To let your armor down

* * *

**

Okay so there's the next chapter.

Thanks again to RainGoddess2040 for providing the song which was **Don't Wait **by **Dashboard Confessional. **Sorry if I got any lyrics wrong, I use websites to get the lyrics, so I'm not completely sure if they're correct. In fact one of the words sounds like a different one than the website put up, not sure.

And I'm so so so so so so so so (multiply that number of so's by 50) sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm getting a little bit bored with this story, and I'm trying to sort my head out at the same time (not a good combination). I'm sure anyone that reads the first chapter, and then the older chapters can tell that I'm just not writing my best with this, and that's because I'm getting bored with it as I said before. Anyway, I'm sorry I can't provide you with the best chapters I can write, but my other stories will be updated with actually good chapters, promise! I've just decided that since this story is almost done I should finish it off, and then I'll decide which story to update from there. It'll be easier to update when I'm only working on one story at a time. So again, sorry this chapter is not nearly as good as the earlier ones!

And I had an idea for a new story, Edward Cullen as a fairy and Jacob as a princess. It would be comedy (obviously) I saw this thing on facebook that said "Edward Cullen is not a vampire, he lives in the forest, he doesn't eat people, and he sparkles. He's obviously a fairy." That made me laugh so hard XD I just think it would be hilarious to imagine Edward Cullen as a fairy with a tutu and stuff like that haha. But of course Jacob would have to be a princess, or maybe Carlisle or Jasper, or Emmett! Yeah sorry for the rambling about my mind's many ideas there…

Okay so remember to review it please. You can tell me how horrible the chapter was, I don't mind, I'd rather get constructive criticism than nothing!


	8. Back to Black

Okay so here it is…. The final chapter of the story!

I finally got around to picking the song and then actually writing the chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up.

Thanks to RainGoddess2040 for providing me with the song for this chapter and many past chapters as I'm sure some of you noticed. She sent me a crazy long list of songs, haha.

Disclaimer: Of course Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just twist their lives with my plot (:

* * *

Think of You Later

Seth POV

**He left no time to regret  
Kept his dick wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy**

I can't believe the nerve of him! He thinks he can just apologize and everything will be back to normal. He thinks I won't care that he kissed his old boyfriend. The sky rumbled with thunder and then it unleashed a downpour of rain. Great, just fucking great. Might as well just keep walking, it's not like I'm not already drenched. It's been thirty seconds and my clothes are thoroughly soaked. My hair is sticking to my face in a weird way, well, I guess it feels weird because I'm not used to having my hair longer. I kept it long because Jake seemed to like it, well fuck him.

Unfortunately, I don't seem to have scissors on me or anything even remotely sharp, otherwise I would cut it back to the length I'm familiar with.

**You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black**

I know it's dangerous to be around water, or in water for that matter, during a storm, but I could care less. The possibilities of me getting electrocuted are slim to none. Although I would take getting electrocuted over having to see Jake kiss his ex any day, when I saw that my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to...**

**I go back to us**

Ugh this is so frustrating! Why can't I just have a normal relationship? Every one I've ever had has been fucked up in some way. My first boyfriend had to move away three months into our relationship. My second boyfriend wasn't even gay, it turns out he was just pretending so he could severely piss off his ex-girlfriend, it worked. And now this bullshit is happening with Jake!

**I love you much  
It's not enough  
You love blow and I love puff  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside**

I angrily kicked a heavy stone off of the cliff and into the deathly water below. However I missed the satisfying plop because I hurt my toe. But of course while I was hopping around on my other foot I slipped and fell on my ass. Just lovely. I'll just stay here on the ground watching the cave so I can make sure he comes back safely. I might be angry at him but if he gets hurt I'll never forgive myself.

**We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to… **

**We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to…**

All of a sudden I hear a voice ring out from the woods. "Jake? Seth? Where are you guys?" I scowled as I recognized who this voice belonged to, Jasper. I turned around as he emerged from in between the trees. He looked at me with a confused expression. "There you are! Where's Jake?"

I huffed and turned back around with my gaze on the lake. "He found me, and then I left. As far as I know he hasn't left yet."

"Aw fucking hell!" He sounded concerned even with his angry words.

I turned around to face him again. "What?" The annoyance in my tone was replaced with curiosity.

"Damn it Seth! Jake is terrified of thunderstorms! He's probably crying his eyes out now or passed out from exhausting himself!" Oh shit.

I jumped up and ran from Jasper, ignoring his cry of my name. I had to get back to Jake.

**Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,  
I go back to  
I go back to**

I ran faster than I ever thought I could. I was just focused on getting to Jake; I had to make sure he was okay. But when I got to the cave, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Jake was curled in on himself on the ground of the cave. He was shivering and his lips were beginning to take on a shade of blue. Tears were falling out of his eyes and onto the ground below him. He was biting his quivering lip like he was trying to hold back sobs. He just looked so… vulnerable. It was very unnerving. "Jake!" He shot up into a sitting position at the sudden noise I caused.

**We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to…**

His eyes blinked at me, tears falling out of them with each blink. "S-Seth…?" His voice trembled with my name.

I rushed over to him and gathered him in my arms. I began rocking him back and forth like you would a child who just woke up from a nightmare. "Jake I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Seth I'm f-fine. I'm the one t-th-that's s-sorry." I just kept rocking him back and forth, I rubbed his arms with my hands trying to create some friction to warm him up, he was freezing. He relaxed a little bit more in my arms. "Seth, I love you." His words were a whisper, and then he slumped in my embrace.

I frantically turned him around to face me. "Jake?" Oh no. He passed out, probably from exhaustion and lack of heat. I have to get him somewhere warm. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. Then I started running.

**We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to black**

I ran even when my legs felt like breaking from the stress. I made it up to where I left Jasper, and he was still there. I called out to him. "Jasper! I have Jake, he passed out, get Bella and tell her to come to my house, you can come too, she knows where it is. I have to get Jake somewhere warm!" I saw him nod and run in the opposite direction as I started sprinting to my house again.

When I got to my house I kicked in the door and ran upstairs to my room, ignoring the incredulous look my mom was giving me. After I set Jake gently down on my bed I found as many blankets and covers I could find, including a heated one, and put them on him. After I turned the heated one on his lips started going back to their normal color. I sighed in relief and ran into the bathroom to run a hot bath for him.

When I returned to my room I saw a very bright flash that looked like lightning, although it seems to be awfully close. I winced when the thunder came; it was about as loud as a rock concert. Jake woke up and screamed. I ran over to him and clasped his hand in mine. "Jake it's okay, you're fine. I'm with you, everything is gonna be okay." He whimpered and sat up in the bed, pushing off some of the blankets as he did.

He looked over to me. "Seth? Is that you? Where am I?"

"Yeah it's me, and I brought you to my house. When I went back to get you you passed out almost right away. Go to the bathroom and wash up, I put new clothes for you to wear and I ran a bath for you."

"Okay." He seemed a little bit hesitant but got up and went to the bathroom nonetheless. Luckily the storm was starting to die down so I wasn't afraid of leaving him on his own for a little bit. I went downstairs to wait for Jasper and Bella to come by, but they were already here and in my living room.

Jasper stood up as soon as I got in the room. "Is Jake okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, a little shaken maybe but fine. He's taking a bath right now. I wanted to talk to you guys anyway." I sat down on the couch next to Bella and Jasper sat back down in the chair. "I want to know exactly what happened, from both of you."

So then they both proceeded to tell me their sides of the same story. I soon found out that Jake was telling me the truth about what happened. Well now I feel like a total douche. "Seth!" I heard Jake's cry coming from upstairs.

I dashed up the stairs to find Jake in my room. I caught him in an embrace and started to kiss him with all that I had.

When we were done our faces were flushed and we were breathless."I'm sorry Jake, I was a complete jerk and I didn't listen to you. Will you forgive me for being a total moron?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "You are forgiven."

"Can we just be together now, with no other complications in our way?" I was still breathless from the kiss, but now I'm holding my breath for his answer.

If it was even possible his smile got even wider. "I'd like that."

Epilogue

"Seth put me down!" Jake squealed at me as I literally swept him off his feet.

I pouted at him. "Fine." Jake just smiled a dazzling smile at me, took my hand, and dragged me in the direction of the theater.

It's been a month since we had the fight that almost broke us up, and I've never been happier. Jasper stayed in the area, where I'm not completely sure, but he and Jake are now just best friends. We didn't know what to do today, but then Jake saw a preview for a movie he really wanted to see. And well, who am I to refuse him?

He told the cashier which movie we wanted to see, but I butt in so I could pay for the tickets, I am after all, taking him out. He glared at me but I just grinned at him.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the theater after we got the tickets. I opened the door for him. "After you." He smiled and walked over to the person checking tickets. After we got our tickets checked Jake looked around the theater. "Come on lets go get some snacks." He was unresponsive. "Jake, hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He caught my hand and brought me closer to him. Then he whispered in my ear. "Look over there." What I saw made my jaw drop.

There were two guys sitting on one of the benches, making out. But that's not what surprised me the most. What surprised me was that one of them happened to be Jasper Hale. And what surprised me even more was that one of them was Edward Cullen. Then an evil grin formed on my face. "Come on; let's go confront them about this."

I had to tug on his hand for a minute before he followed me. We stopped right in front of the happy couple, who was still oblivious to our presence. I made my voice a little bit louder than it had to be. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They sprung away from each other and looked over to us.

Then they both spoke at the same time. "We can explain."

* * *

So there you have it! That was the last chapter of this story. I hope it wasn't too short, even though it kinda was, and I hope you liked the even shorter epilogue.

Thanks again to RainGoddess2040 for providing the song that was in this chapter that was **Back to Black **by **Amy Winehouse.**

I hope that those of you that read this whole story liked it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
